Katie's New Friends
by muk854
Summary: Ever wondered how Katie met some of her Yo-Kai friends. Well wonder no more with this story that consists of the events that happened with the Yo-Kai, leading to some interesting meetings.
1. Sailornyan

Whisper: Greetings everyone, I am Whisper and it is with great honor that I introduce everyone to the very first chapter of "Katie's New Friends." Now unfortunately muk854 is not here at the moment but do not fret, for I shall guide you through this story.

 **Whisper what are you doing narrating my story, and more importantly why does it look like your changing the script to have you included more than planned.**

Whisper: Ah well you see I was just taking over for a bit while you were gone and I was just improving your story a bit.

 **I highly doubt that having Katie ask you for help more than Frostina, her Yo-Kai partner, is considered improving the story.**

Whisper: Well I should say so, as a butler Yo-Kai I am clearly more knowledgeable for these kinds of situations.

 **Says the Yo-Kai who looks through his pad for almost every Yo-Kai you and Nate meet.**

Whisper: I do not search through it for every encounter, only the ones that have slipped my mind, which is a rare phenomenon.

 **Keep telling yourself that anyways continuing from where Whisper left off, this story will be made out of a couple of oneshots explaining how Katie met some of the Yo-Kai since putting in every encounter she has will make Yo-Kai Journey way too long.**

 **Speaking of Yo-Kai Journey, this story will be updated along with it so don't worry to those who think I might have abandoned it. Now this story takes place in the same universe as Yo-Kai Journey after chapter 5 and I will try my best to put these in chronological order.**

 **One thing that should be made clear is that not every Yo-Kai Katie meets will be included in this story but a majority of them will.**

Whisper: You know the changes I made would make this story much better than what you wrote.

 **Say one more thing like that again and I'll make sure Signibble drains every last bit of internet from your Yo-Kai pad for the next couple of weeks.**

Whisper: Shutting up now.

 **Thank you. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Katie had just awoken from her sleep and was starting to get dressed for her day today. She was excited because she would actually experience her first day in her new life. Even though she already had the watch, her new Yo-Kai partner Frostina insisted that Katie learned what kind of Yo-Kai there are instead of just going blind like Nate did. **(A/N: In other words she's going to be a bit more knowledgeable thanks to Frostina.)** This actually took as long as two days so by the time they were done it was the weekends, which makes it the perfect day for Katie to head out since school was out of the way.

All dressed she heads downstairs to see her mother making breakfast for her, "Morning Mom."

Mrs. Forester turned around and was surprised to see her daughter dressed as if it were a school day, "Morning sweetie. Hey, how come you're dressed for school even though it's a Saturday?" she asks her daughter.

"Oh I'm going to meet Nate later on today at Gourd Park. Hope that's ok," Katie asks.

"Of course it is, I wouldn't want to get in the way between you and your boyfriend," Mrs. Forester teased.

Katie blushed with embarrassment when her mother called Nate her boyfriend, "Mom it's not like that, we're just friends!"

Her mother only giggled with her daughter's reaction, "Alright Katie, well just eat your breakfast and then you can go."

Frostina was just confused on the events that had just transpired, "Katie what was your mother talking about?" she asked. **(A/N: Keep in mind that she was unaware of Katie's feelings towards Nate until Whisper and Jibanyan told her.)**

"It's nothing important," Katie quickly replied.

After Katie had finished eating, she says goodbye to her mother and starts walking to the park. "Hey Frostina, why do you think Nate wanted us to meet at Gourd Park?" Katie asked.

"Well although Yo-Kai are everywhere, there are a lot of them in Gourd Park so it's probably a good place to start," Frostina replied

"Oh, well okay then I guess that makes sense," Katie said.

They got to the park and saw Nate under a tree waiting for them. When he saw Katie, he smiled and called them over.

"Hey Katie, how's it going?" Nate asked.

"It's going great, especially since I can finally help you with any Yo-Kai," Katie replied with a slight blush on her.

Nate saw that her face was a bit red and thought something was wrong, "Hey Katie are you ok? You face is a bit red," he said trying to see what's wrong with her.

Katie quickly realized that he saw her blush and turned away trying to hide her face which was getting redder, "Everything's great Nate, it's nothing to worry about."

"Well alright then, shall we get started on our search," Nate said.

"Yeah let's get going," Katie said relieved that all the redness in her face is now gone.

They walked around the park for what felt like an hour trying to spot anything that might show signs of a Yo-Kai. Eventually they heard something that caught their interest. They had heard a scream that was coming in the direction of the lake. "Wait a second that sounds like Eddie!" Nate said realizing that his friend was the one in distress.

They headed towards the lake to run into Eddie who seemed like he saw a ghost."Eddie what happened," Katie said worried about her friend.

"I…I don't know. I was just passing by some old abandoned sail boat. Then all of a sudden, there was some moaning sound coming from it. When I went closer to see what was going on, I saw some dark shadow come from the boat and I just ran away," Eddie said with his voice all shaky. **(A/N: I'm just going to say that all Yo-Kai can be seen by humans if they want, just that those who aren't powerful enough can't show their true form. They could only show something similar to how Jibanyan looked like when Nate first saw him.** Whisper: Now you're just making stuff up. **A/N: Shut up Whisper.)**

Nate and Katie stared at each other and knew that the problem was a Yo-Kai. They left Eddie and went towards the lake where Eddie saw it. When they got there, they saw an old sail boat that was washed up on the shore. It was a miracle that it didn't collapse on itself, there were holes everywhere and the sail had fallen off.

"Well this is the boat Eddie was talking about, but I don't hear any moaning," Nate said.

"Please this is just another case of you blaming everything on Yo-Kai. Obviously the moaning he heard was the wind and the shadow must've been something else," Whisper said

"3…2…1," Jibanyan counted. As soon as he finished they heard an eerie moan that sounded like it came from the boat.

"That actually worked. Jibanyan how did you do that?" Frostina asked.

"Nate always blames everything strange on Yo-Kai and Whisper just says he's being paranoid. However as soon as he says that, Nate finds a Yo-Kai causing problems so that was going to happen eventually," Jibanyan stated causing Whisper to mumble something. **(** Whisper: That cat has no idea what he's talking about. **A/N: Whisper stop ruining the story.)**

"Wait do you guys hear that?" Katie said as she heard words coming from the moaning.

" _Leave! Turn around nyow! Nyever come back here again!"_ they heard from the moans.

"Ok this is weird, the way that voice speaks, it's exactly to how Jibanyan talks. So I guess we're dealing with another cat Yo-Kai," Nate said.

"My necklace isn't reacting like it usually does; I don't think we're near it. We should get closer," Katie said as she and Nate began to walk towards the boat.

As they got closer, they started to see a shadowy figure appearing on the boat but could only make out the eyes which were bright blue. "That must be the Yo-Kai," Nate said.

" _I'm warning you, leave nyow. That's an order,"_ the shadow said.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We just want to know why you are scaring people," Katie said.

" _That's nyot important to you, what is important is that you leave nyow!"_ the shadow said. It then jumped towards them getting ready to attack. Just as it was about to land an attack, Katie's necklace started to glow which caused the shadow to look away and miss it's attack.

"Well that was close. Now let's see what you are," Katie said as she shined her necklace onto the shadow.

The necklace had revealed a cat Yo-Kai like Jibanyan but it had its differences. Instead of red, its fur was pink with the exception of her face which was white. Its nose was peach, matching the color of her blushing cheeks and its twin tails were blue in the shape of droplets. The most notable difference was that it was wearing a sailor suit with a red ribbon on its neck.

"What Yo-Kai is that? It looks similar to Jibanyan," Nate asked.

Whisper was scrolling through his Yo-Kai pad before he spoke up, "This is Sailornyan, another cat Yo-Kai. She may seem nice and kind, but inside she's a selfish being that bosses others around as if she was their captain." **(A/N: If I make her sound like a bad Yo-Kai, I apologize I'm just trying to go off from what little is said about her on the wiki.)**

Sailornyan had started to get up from her failed attack and was looking angry, "Why are you still here, just leave nyow."

"Look we just want to know why your scaring people who come near this ship," Nate said while pointing towards the boat.

"Why should I tell you, as far as I knyow it's doesn't concern you," Sailornyan stated.

"Really, well I think I might know someone who can make you talk. Katie would you like to do the honors," Nate said as she handed Katie a medal.

"Sure thing Nate, besides I want to see how you think of my summoning chant," Katie said as she flipped the medal into the air.

"Let's go my friend. Come on out, Tattletell!"

 **Summoning, Mysterious**

 **A Boo-shigga! Boo-shigga!  
**

 **Boogie Woogie!**

 **Cling clang delirious!**

 **Mysterious!**

 **Tattletell!**

"Tattletell?" ("Why did Katie summon me, I didn't give her my medal?")

"Long story, for now we just need you to make Sailornyan tell us why she's scaring people," Nate explained.

"Tattletell!" ("I'm on it!")

Tattletell went ahead and attached herself onto Sailornyan's chin, having her emit a small glow around her.

"You really want to know why I'm doing all of this, it's because of Sarah," Sailornyan said looking depressed.

"You see back when I was alive, Sarah was my owner. She was an extremely kind person and she really cared for me. But the one thing she loved the most was sailing, it was her life. This sailboat was the same one her parents got her for her birthday, we used it to sail the lake all the time. But as fate would have it, our happy times would come to an end," she continued. "There was this group of bullies that hated Sarah with their life. They just enjoyed ruining her life and make fun of her, they were rotten to the core. One day they saw Sarah and me on one of our usually sailings and that was when it all started. As soon as we docked the boat, they appeared out of nowhere and started to tear it to pieces." Nate and Katie gasped when they heard that part of her story.

"Sarah just couldn't stand it and tried to stop them with no success. If it wasn't for her dad coming and scaring them away, this ship wouldn't be here. Still Sarah was heartbroken, this boat was her passion and she just saw it being torn apart," Sailornyan started to tear up as she continued on. "Eventually time flew by and I passed away only to be reborn as a Yo-Kai. Seeing that I had a second chance in life, I dedicated it to protect this boat from getting hurt anymore. For Sarah," she finished.

The humans just stood there in shock on what they just heard. Eventually the silence was broken when Katie spoke up, "Wow, that's really sad. But you can't just hold on to the past, you need to learn to let go."

"What would you knyow! You weren't around when they were destroying something she held dear. I just stood there and watch it all happen, I could've done something to stop them," Sailornyan said.

"So that's the case, you blame yourself for this. Look it wasn't your fault, what could you have done," Katie said trying to calm her down.

"You didn't see her face; it was the worst thing I could see. I didn't want to see her like that," Sailornyan said. Her ears then stood up when she heard some people coming. "Someone's coming, just leave and let me do what I can."

They hid behind a tree while Sailornyan stood her ground getting ready to get rid of the trespassers. When the person came out, her eyes widened when she saw who it was. It was a girl who looked 16 years old. Her hair was red and went down to her shoulders and was wearing a school uniform. **(A/N: It's similar to the uniform that Hungramps granddaughter wore when he saw her again.)**

"Sarah," Sailornyan said.

She was accompanied by another girl who looked confused on what they were doing, "Sarah, what are doing here?"

"I'm just here to look at something from old times," Sarah said while walking towards the boat. "You see, this boat was a gift to me from my parents when I was little. I used to sail this lake all the time with my cat, it was the best time we had together. Then some jerks came along and tore it apart, I was heartbroken at first but over time I had let it go. Now I come here to remember all the good times that I had back then."

"Really, this must be special to you then," her friend said.

"More than anything in the world, c'mon let's get going home," Sarah said as they left.

Nate and Katie left from where they were hiding to see Sailornyan with tears in her eyes. "She moved on, she saw her most prized possession get destroyed and she moved on," she said as she turned towards the humans. "I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused; I had thought this was what she wanted."

"Hey it's ok, I'm sure she would have been proud for all that you done," Katie said.

To Katie's surprise, Sailornyan had started to glow and had summoned two medals that were given to Nate and Katie. "I won't cause any more trouble here, I'm going to go on and see what happens from here. I'll see you guys later," Sailornyan said as she began to walk away.

"Well Katie, how was your first day with Yo-Kai like?" Nate asked.

"It was great, I can't wait to see what else will happen," Katie said with a smile.

"Tattletell." ("Hey Katie.")

She turned around to see Tattletell coming towards her.

"Tattletell." ("Since you're a friend of Nate, then you're a friend of mine, so here.")

She then handed Katie her medal, "Thanks Tattletell." "Hey Nate what do you think going to happen to Sailornyan?" she asked.

"Who knows, if anything things might go well with her," Nate replied.

* * *

*2 hours later*

At Katie's house, she heard a knock on her door and when she came to see who it is she was shocked to see Sailornyan outside her door, "Sailornyan, what are you doing here?"

"I came because I got some nyews, since I moved on with the whole sailboat thing I realized that I have nyowhere to live. So congrats, I'm moving in with you," Sailornyan said with glee.

"As much as I appreciate that, I don't think that's a good idea," Katie said.

"Nyow nyow, that's nyo way to treat your captain. Well let's see where my quarters are at," Sailornyan said as she walked into the house.

"Captain? Oh boy," Katie said with a sweat drop.

* * *

Katie: It's recap time!

Frostina: So Katie, who did you meet today?

Katie: Sailornyan and Tattletell.

Frostina: Sailornyan is part of the charming tribe and may come off as a bit rough.

Sailornyan: It's my job as the captain to make sure all of my crew are checked out.

Frostina: You do realize that you're not actually the captain right.

Sailornyan: What did you say?! *Starts to chase Frostina around the room*

Katie: See you next time!

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter of this new story done, really sorry it took longer than promised. Apparently, due to life, I wasn't able to get much done on this during my spring break than I thought I would've had.**

Whisper: Maybe next time you shouldn't make promises like that in case something like this comes up.

 **That's actually a good idea; I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, sorry if the first chapter isn't as good as my other chapters since this was the first one in a new story and there isn't much to go off on.**

Whisper: That could've been avoided if you went with my changes instead of what you originally planned.

 ***Threatening Whisper with Signibble's medal***

Whisper: Shutting up now.

 **Thank you, also this story won't dwell much into the relationship between Nate and Katie, just saying that right now. A** **nyways if you enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion on who should Katie meet next. Thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	2. Manjimutt

Jibanyan: Hey everyone it's me, Jibanyan, and welcome to the next chapter of 'Katie's New Friends'!

 **Jibanyan, why are you here?**

Jibanyan: What? Whisper can introduce the chapter but nyot me. That's unfair.

 **He just barged in my office and did it, he was not given permission and neither do you!**

Jibanyan: Well it's too late nyow.

 **Whatever, anyways I just want to thank everyone for all the feedback you gave in the first chapter, really means a lot to me to see that this story is off to a good start.**

Jibanyan: Can I start off the next chapter?

 **Only if you want your choco bars taken away.**

Jibanyan: On second thought I'm good.

 **Ok without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Katie was just in her living room watching TV with Frostina and Sailornyan. Since there was nothing to do today, they decided to use the day to do nothing but relax. "It feels great to have the day to ourselves right guys," Katie said.

"Yep, especially since Sailornyan isn't bothering us about 'her crewmates slacking off' as she puts it," Frostina said while glaring at Sailornyan.

"It's my job as the captain to make sure everyone is doing their jobs," Sailornyan replied.

"Whatever, hey wait what's happening on the news," Frostina said as she pointed at the television that showed an interesting news broadcast.

"In other news we have been notified that the criminal known as Manjimutt has escaped for the 7th time this month. Arrested for disturbing the public peace, his escape has been the same as his other escapes, with him disappearing from his cell with no trace what so ever, taking his cell bars with him. Authorities are currently searching for the escaped criminal." While saying this, the TV showed a mug shot of what appeared to be a toy poodle with chocolate brown fur. The most disturbing part of this picture was that instead of a normal dog face, it had a human face with thick black rimmed glasses and a dull red stripe on its face.

"Wow, that thing is really freaky," Frostina said.

"Tell me about it. Hey Katie, are you ok?" Sailornyan said as she noticed Katie was just staring at the photo with wide eyes.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine. It's just that I feel like I've seen him before," Katie said.

"Manjimutt, I think I heard that name before," Frostina said as she pulled out her new Yo-Kai pad that she ordered the other day. "Aha, I knew it, Manjimutt is another Yo-Kai," she said as she showed her Yo-Kai pad with a picture of Manjimutt on the Yo-Kai wiki.

"He is?! But how can he be seen without a Yo-Kai watch?" Katie asked shocked.

"There are some Yo-Kai that have so much power, that they can be seen without a watch. But there is one thing that confuses me," Frostina said.

"What would that be?" Sailornyan asked.

"They said that when he escaped, he took the cell bars with him. How was he able to do that without anyone noticing?" Frostina said.

They pondered that thought for a while until Katie thought of something, "Wait since Manjimutt is a Yo-Kai, maybe he was summoned and the bars were just taken with him."

"That makes sense, but the only person who would be able to summon him would be…" Frostina said before she, along with Katie and Sailornyan, thought of somebody.

"Nate!" they all said in unison.

* * *

*With Nate*

"Come on out my friend, calling Manjimutt! Yo-Kai medal, do your thing!"

 **Summoning, Eerie**

 **Lookily lookily,**

 **Flippa dede!**

 **Lookily lookily, bubba**

 **Eerie!**

 **Manjimutt**

"What do you want now? Haven't I gotten into enough trouble already?" Manjimutt said as he was summoned with cell bars in front of him.

"You were in jail again, oh boy," Nate said worryingly.

* * *

*With Katie*

"So Nyate summoned the dog to help him escape, he is such a low life," Sailornyan said angrily.

"No you're wrong, Nate wouldn't do such a thing like that," Katie said defensively.

"Then why did he summon Manjimutt," Frostina said.

"I'm not sure why, perhaps he needed help from him and he wasn't aware he was in jail," Katie said.

"Well only one way to find out, let's go and confront that scoundrel Nyate," Sailornyan said as she headed towards the door, followed by Katie and Frostina.

" _Nate wouldn't do something like that right. Oh Nate, what are you doing,"_ Katie thought.

* * *

*30 minutes later*

After searching the whole city for Nate they went to the park, the last place they haven't checked yet. Sure enough they found him there, along with Manjimutt. "So now what?" Frostina asked.

"Isn't it obvious, nyow we go and confront those two law breakers," Sailornyan said demandingly.

"There's no need for that, let's just go and see what's happening," Katie said as she walked towards Nate.

While doing so, they overheard their conversation, "Well that couldn't have gone better than expected," Nate said.

"Honestly why did you summon me for that, now I'm just going to get in more trouble," Manjimutt said.

Nate was going to say something until he saw Katie coming his way, "Hey Katie, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"I came because I saw the news on Manjimutt's escape and I knew that you summoned him. Nate you didn't purposely help him escape did you?" Katie said.

Nate was shocked to see that Katie would think he would do such a thing, "What?! No, of course not! I needed his help for something and I was unaware that he was in jail. Honest," Nate said.

"That's what I thought, I didn't think that you would do such a thing," Katie said which relieved Nate. "However I can't say the same for Sailornyan who thought you were guilty," she continued while looking at a depressed Sailornyan.

"I'm sorry for accusing you Nyate. I should've knyown better than to accuse one of Katie's friends," she apologized

"It's alright Sailornyan, you're forgiven," Nate said making Sailornyan change to a happier mood.

"If I may intervene, Nate would you care to explain why this person, who I assume is your girlfriend, knows about Yo-Kai," Manjimutt said which caused both Nate's and Katie's faces to become red.

"Ok first of all, Katie is not my girlfriend. Second, she knows about Yo-Kai because I told her about them," Nate had said.

"Oh I see pardon me miss but have we met before, there is something about you that seems familiar to me," Manjimutt asked.

"No I don't think so," Katie said.

"Well technically you guys did already meet," Nate said which gave him confused looks from everyone. "Katie, remember back when you encountered that HFD that everyone was talking about, that was Manjimutt."

Hearing this, Katie had a shocked expression as she recalled her encounter with the Human Faced Dog.

* * *

*Flashback*

Katie just came back getting some groceries her mom asked her to get when she left school. When she got everything, it was already late at night so she took a shortcut through a different part of the city. While on her way she saw what appeared to be a toy poodle that seemed sad.

" _Uh, a little dog. Is he lost, it looks so sad,"_ she thought as she went closer to see if she could help. When she got close enough, the dog had heard her and was slowly turning towards her. Once Katie saw its face, she gasped in horror to see that it was a human face. She didn't get a good look at it since she left screaming when she saw it, not wanting to look back.

* * *

*Present time*

"Oh my goodness, that was you. I'm so sorry for running off like that," Katie said apologetically.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, I can understand. Back then people were running scared the moment they saw me. Now at least I'm actually known, just not in the way I hoped," Manjimutt said. "Since the incident that turned me into a Yo-Kai, I have one goal and that is to become popular among women, however I just keep getting thrown in jail all because of any trouble I cause."

As soon as he said that, police sirens could be heard coming their way, "Well looks like they came for me again. Not even going to put up a fight," he said. "Before I forget I want you to have this," Manjimutt continued while giving Katie his medal. "Take it as a way to say I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Thanks, hope to know more about you," Katie said.

"Likewise," Manjimutt said. Eventually the police car drove in front of the park and two cops came out and were walking towards Manjimutt. "Alright boys let's just get this over with," Manjimutt said as he walked towards the cops.

"Well glad to see you're not using that whole dog excuse," one of the cops said before he noticed Nate and Katie, "He wasn't causing any trouble was he?"

"No none at all," Nate said.

"Alright then, let's get back you weirdo," the other cop said as they went into the car and drove off.

"Hey Nate I forgot to ask, why did you summon Manjimutt?" Katie asked.

"I needed help with some Yo-Kai, however this one wasn't any normal Yo-Kai," he said with a confused expression. "It was like some sort of shadow, Manjimutt didn't stand a chance."

Katie was shocked to hear this. Nate, who had dealt with Yo-Kai way longer than her, couldn't deal with one Yo-Kai. _"What Yo-Kai did he see,"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Katie: It's recap time!

Frostina: So Katie, who did you meet today?

Katie: Manjimutt

Frostina: A member of the eerie tribe that can be seen by humans.

Manjimutt: *About to say something but is arrested by cops*

Katie: He was really has the worst of luck. *Sweat drops*

Manjimutt Why me?!

* * *

 **And done, this took longer than expected. Now some of you may be confused on some things so let me explain. 1, there isn't that much of a plot in this story, I was just foreshadowing a Yo-Kai Katie will meet which some of you may no. 2, Nate isn't going to be in every chapter, most of the time Katie will be learning to do this without him.**

Jibanyan: Can I do the review reply please.

 **Well…why the heck not. Go for it**

Jibanyan: Yay!

Avian (Guest): The author is sorry he didn't make that clear, but yes Frostina did give Nyate her medal

anon (Guest): It's a possibility, he'll consider it.

Pikatwig: Thank you for the advice; he really appreciates you helping him.

Rockster (Guest): From what he said, the author may take inspirations from other episodes so yeah.

 **That's pretty much it now.**

Jibanyan: So now what?

 **Do you read any of my stories; this is the part where we ask for reviews and suggestions.**

Jibanyan: Oh right, so anyways if you guys enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion on who Katie should meet next. Thank you and stay alert for the nyext chapter.

 **I didn't say you could do it.** _ **I really hope this won't be thing in this story.**_


	3. Blazion

Nate: Hey everyone Nate here, and welcome to the next chapter of 'Katie's New Friends.'

 **Wait what Nate you too?**

Nate: What, what's wrong with having someone introduce the next chapter?

 **Two reasons, 1. I haven't introduced a chapter at all in this story, Whisper and Jibanyan took over. And 2, this story doesn't revolve around you, it revolves around your girlfriend.**

Nate: She's not my girlfriend! *Mumbles* At least not yet.

 **You know everyone heard that. Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I showed Katie that dream you had that I obtained via Baku's sleep gas.**

 ***Presses a button and a nearby screen plays the dream scene from Chapter 12 of Yo-Kai Journey.***

Nate: *Face red of embarrassment* Ok you made your point just please don't show her that please!

 **Glad we made that clear, now since you already took the introduction, everyone just enjoy.**

* * *

On another sunny day in Springdale, we see Katie heading towards the park on her bike with Frostina following her from behind. She was going to meet her friends for some bug hunting. "Katie how can you stand catching bugs, they're just so creepy, just thinking about them gives me the shivers," Frostina said with a disgusted look.

"You sure that isn't from your ice powers," Katie joked, "Besides they're not that bad, I really don't see what the problem with them is."

"I just don't understand how you can stand them," Frostina said.

"Well when you have good friends like Bear, Eddie, and Nate, you get used to things like that," Katie replied. Eventually she reached the park where they were supposed to meet so she parked her bike and waited for the others to show up. She waited for about two minutes when she saw Bear and Eddie headed her way. "Hey guys about time you got here, where's Nate?" she asked when she noticed that Nate wasn't with them.

"He said he couldn't come, something about his family planning on going to see some waterfall," Bear said.

"Oh ok then," she said while in her mind she felt disappointed, she hoped to spend the day with Nate.

"You know Katie we're surprised you had agreed to come. We remember when you used to be afraid of a caterpillar," Eddie said.

"And you said you were never afraid of bugs," Frostina said with a wicked smile.

"That was a long time ago, now I'm ready to catch some rare bugs," Katie said with a confident look.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Nate. His personality starting to rub onto you," Bear said with a sweat drop.

Katie had a small blush when she realized he was right. She was hanging around Nate so much that she sometimes acted like him, not that she complained about it, _"It actually feels nice to act like him,"_ she thought to herself.

"Whatever let's get started," Eddie said. With that, they headed out and searched for any bugs that they could find.

* * *

*15 minutes later*

Katie had spotted a brown cicada and was creeping up to it so that it doesn't fly away. When she was close enough she swung her net and caught the cicada before it could fly away. "Got you," she said as she put the bug in a jar filled with other bugs that she had caught, including a stag beetle similar to the one Nate showed her before he got the Yo-Kai Watch.

"You sure caught a lot of bugs Katie, think you got enough," Frostina said while frantically thinking that she wanted to get out of the area right now.

"I guess so, we should probably be heading back," Katie said before she caught Frostina sighing in relief. "You know Frostina, you don't have to be here, I'm alright with you waiting for me while I'm out collecting bugs."

"As much as I want to I'm your friend and your Yo-Kai partner, so where you go I'll follow," Frostina replied.

"Good to know."

They reached to where they saw Bear and Eddie waiting for her. "Well Katie, what did you catch? Let's see how it compares to our collection," Bear said while showing what he caught along with Eddie.

When Katie saw them, she was surprised at what she saw, "You guys only caught two large beetles, check out my collection," she said as she showed her jar full of bugs leaving Bear and Eddie in shock.

"You caught that many bugs! That's what I call luck," Eddie said.

"Yeah, she even caught a cicada which we had trouble finding," Bear said.

Before Katie knew it, their shocked expressions had changed into confident smirks, "This is what we call competition," they both said.

Katie was confused what they meant before Bear and Eddie were surrounded by a fiery aura and had fire in their eyes. "You've proven to be quite a catcher, but we aren't giving up," Eddie said.

"We're going to capture every bug here, they better watch out cause we're coming for them," Bear said as he and Eddie rushed back to where the bugs were.

Katie just watched them go with a sweat drop, "Well they seem a bit energetic about this and all because I caught more bugs than them." It was when she finished saying that when her watch began to shine brightly, "I thought I would face a Yo-Kai today," she said.

"Katie maybe it's because of the Yo-Kai that Bear and Eddie are acting like that," Frostina said.

Realizing that she may be right, Katie quickly opened her watch up and scanned the area around Bear and Eddie 'til she found what she was searching for. Her watch had discovered an orange lion about the size of Frostina. It had large hands and forearms with red spirals on them. It was wearing a grey-black martial arts robe and its mane and eyebrows were a burning flame. It also had a scar on its forehead shaped like a slanted x. "Frostina who is that?" Katie asked. However Frostina didn't hear her, she was just staring at the lion. Katie waved her hand in front of her to get her attention, "Hey Frostina are you ok?"

Frostina had then snapped out of her trance with a slight blush on her face, "Huh, what, oh right the Yo-Kai let's see," she said while scrolling through her Yo-Kai pad. "That Yo-Kai is Blazion, whoever he inspirits becomes extremely motivated and competitive. He also has the ability to release fire."

"Alright Frostina, can you please ask him why he's inspiriting my friends," Katie asked which startled Frostina.

"Y-you want me t-to talk to him, I don't think I can do that. I think it's best to call someone else to talk to him," Frostina said which made her face red which Katie noticed.

"Frostina you wouldn't happen to have a crush on Blazion do you?" Katie asked teasingly.

"W-what of course not, why would you ever think that?"

"Just curious but if you don't then prove it by talking to him," Katie said with a smirk.

"F-fine I'll do it," Frostina said while she reluctantly went over to Blazion. "Umm…excuse me." Blazion turned around and saw Frostina talking to him. "We were wondering why you are inspiriting our friends."

("It's obvious. Their friend seemed to be a challenge for them so I made them motivated to take it.") Blazion said in roars which Frostina understood.

She then told Katie what Blazion had said, "Blazion, I know your only motivating them but look at them, they're starting to get tired," Katie said while pointing towards Bear and Eddie. They appeared to be getting tired and heavy breathing could be heard from them.

("Hey what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. That's my philosophy, only good things come from hard work,")

"Well it appears that we won't be able to convince him to leave. Perhaps we should calm him down," Katie said while pulling out a medal.

"Let's go my friend! Come on out, Happierre!"

 **Summoning, Heartful!**

 **Speedy, artful!**

 **Sing lalala!**

 **Everywhere heartful!**

 **Happierre**

"Great idea Katie, Happierre should calm Blazion down and make him easier to convince," Frostina said.

"Well Happierre, think you can do that?" Katie asked.

"Not a problem, hohoho," Happierre said as he smiled widely and let out an enchanting aura around Blazion.

At first Blazion seemed to relax a bit, but then he became tense again and his main grew larger, ("That only worked on me once, it's not going to happen again.")

"He's too pumped up to calm down, now what do we do," Katie said worryingly.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance, min min," a voice said from nowhere.

"Who said that?" Frostina asked. No sooner when she said that the cicada that Katie caught flew out of the jar and was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, it revealed a light-yellow cicada standing on two legs and half the size of Katie with a purple belt on with a sword sheathed in it. It had a long beak, four arms, and a pair of geta. "Giant bug!" Frostina exclaimed as she went behind the closest person near her, which happened to be Blazion who had a slight blush when Frostina came behind her.

"Greetings I am Cadin, min min," the cicada now named Cadin said. "I was just minding my own time when I saw you with a Yo-Kai Watch on you. Curious I disguised myself as a cicada and let you capture me to learn more about you." He then turned towards Blazion and unsheathed his sword, "Allow me to assist you with dealing with this Yo-Kai, min min."

Seeing that Cadin was challenging him, Blazion walked forward and prepared for to face him, ("Show me what you can do.") With that, Blazion lunged forward and started to throw punches left and right towards Cadin. Cadin either dodged them or blocked them with his sword. Seeing that he was fast Blazion back flipped away and punched the ground with his mane growing larger.

Cadin felt the ground underneath him shake and leapt away just before a tower of flames erupted from where he stood. "Perhaps it's time to end this, min min," Cadin said as his sword started to glow. "Cicada Cut!" he shouted as he nervously unleashed a barrage of slashes from his sword. Blazion dodged most of them but the last couple of slashes had hit him and was thrown back a few feet. He started to get back up but stopped when Cadin's sword was an inch away from his face, "It is best if you admit defeat now."

Seeing that there was no choice Blazion bowed his head in defeat and Cadin sheathed his sword seeing that his job was done. Blazion then released Bear and Eddie from being inspirited, which they then collapsed from exhaustion. ("You have bested me and shown yourself s a true challenger. I hope we get to know more about each other,") he roared as he began to glow and his Yo-Kai medal floated into Katie's hands.

"Thanks Blazion, and thank you Cadin for helping us," Katie said turning towards the cicada.

"No problem, call on me anytime you need help, min min," Cadin said as he handed Katie his medal.

Blazion then turned towards Frostina and said something to her before he left. Frostina only stared at him as he left with a small blush. "Hey Frostina what did he say," Katie asked seeing how her partner was.

"He said he'll see me some other time," Frostina said as she sighed and Katie just rolled her eyes but was happy for Frostina having a small crush.

* * *

*5 minutes later*

As soon as Katie entered her room, she went over to her desk and pulled out her Yo-Kai medallium that Frostina gave to her the same day she got the Yo-Kai pad. She opened it up and stored Blazion's and Cadin's medals inside. "You know Frostina; we really had a lucky day."

"What do you mean Katie?" Frostina asked curious.

"Well first we caught all those bugs, then we found Cadin who helped us with Blazion, and not to mention we might've found you a boyfriend," Katie said causing Frostina to blush from the last part.

"While I disagree with the last thing you said, you're right. We were pretty lucky today, I wonder why?" Frostina asked just as Katie's watch began to glow.

"Maybe that's why," Katie said as she opened her watch and looked around her room but couldn't find any Yo-Kai. Just when she was going to close it she saw that the light started to shine brighter when it got near her head. She shined the light on her head and then felt something on it. When she picked up what was on her she saw that she was holding a small yellow snake with a four leaf clover on its head and a heart on its just couldn't help but let out a gasp when she saw how cute it was. "Aw who's this little adorable guy?" she asked as she hugged it tightly causing the snake to squeak.

Frostina scrolled through her Yo-Kai pad and her eyes widened when she saw who it was, "That's Noko, a Yo-Kai said to bring good luck to those it chooses to bestow it to. These guys are extremely rare; it must've been on your head when we were out all day causing all of that luck," Frostina said.

"That would explain it," Katie said. Just then her closet started to shake and sound could be heard from inside. Katie went over to see what was inside only to be buried under a closet full of Noko's when she opened the door. "Well Frostina, maybe they're not as rare as you say they are," she said with swirls in her eyes not noticing the Noko that she hugged place its medal in the medallium.

* * *

Katie: It's recap time!

Frostina: So Katie, who did you meet today?

Katie: Blazion, Cadin, and Noko!

Katie: Blazion can make anyone he inspirits extremely motivated for pretty much anything.

Blazion: *Finished doing 50 pushups and straightened his mane* ("Hard works always leads to good things.")

Frostina: *Slight blush and mumbles* If only I was motivated to talk to him better.

Katie: What was that Frostina?

Frostina: *Blush increases* Nothing! See you next time!

* * *

 **This took a long time to complete and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. Let's just say my life has been busy with school, family issues, and not being in the mood because of a dumb argument my friend and I had and I don't want to talk about it.**

Nate: How come, was it serious?

 **Not at all it's just that I don't want to bore my readers with the details.**

 **So in case you haven't noticed, there's going to be some BlazionxFrostina in my stories, this is a pairing I wanted to do for a while and I saw this story as the perfect place to introduce it. Now I have a feeling since school is almost over than I might be able to get more time to work on these things.**

Nate: Hey before I forget, everyone made this for you.

 **Really what is it? *Opens card that says 'Happy 15** **th** **Birthday!' and signatures from the whole cast of Yo-Kai Watch are signed on it.* (That's right everyone, the day that this chapter is up is also my 15** **th** **birthday. Yay!)**

 **Wow this is great thanks. Hey how about I let you reply to the reviews. Plus I do owe you for embarrassing you in the beginning.**

Nate: Really thanks man!

skydragonknight57: We have plans for Venoct in this story, you just have to wait and see.

Avian (Guest): Your idea is really good and the author might consider it. As for Multimutt, he might make a cameo appearance but not as an evolution of Manjimutt.

SuperSonicBros123: Eventually Katie will meet Dandoodle just can't say when.

Idea (Guest): You have an interesting idea and we might consider it. As for the number of chapters, even though Katie had 20 Yo-Kai by the Oni Rampage arc, some chapters such as this and the first one will consider more than one Yo-Kai. But the author does have plans on adding on a few more chapters after we add those in.

Furno (Guest): Trust us; we have plans Katie meeting him.

bluesharky: How's that for Noko appearing here?

Nate: Speaking of Noko, did you have to have Katie be buried underneath them.

 **I understand why you're worried but don't worry; your girlfriend is just fine. *Smirks***

Nate: She's not my girlfriend!

 **Yeah sure, anyways if you guys enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion on who Katie should meet next. Thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	4. Roughraff

Frostina: Hey everyone, I'm Frostina, and welcome to the next chapter of 'Katie's New Friends.'

 **Are you kidding me, why Frostina, why now of all times.**

Frostina: What makes today so special?

 **Because today is the day I'm finally out of school and I had this set up. *Presses button***

 ***Confetti cannons go off and laser lights with the words 'School is out!' appear.***

Frostina: Oh I see your point.

 **Yeah and you ruined the moment. Hmm, I wonder if I should give some certain information to a certain lion Yo-Kai.**

Frostina: *Face is red* Th-th-there's no need for that. Can we just forget this all happened?

 **For this once only, anyways like I just said my finals are over and I'm finally out of school. Heck I'm finishing up this chapter during my last day of school party. Anyways with that out of the way, enjoy.** **EDIT: Added the lines to make it easier to read.**

* * *

Katie was just taking a stroll in her neighborhood along with Frostina and Sailornyan, although the latter demanded that she came along. Katie had nothing to do for the day, so she decided to walk around see what came up. So far nothing, "You think with a life filled with Yo-Kai, something would happen."

"Who knows, just give it some time and something will come up," Frostina said.

"Perhaps we can go to Gourd Park until something happens," Sailornyan suggested.

With nothing else to do, they agreed with Sailornyan and headed towards Gourd Park. When they got there, they just walked around a bit taking in the scenery. Nothing was out of the ordinary, everything was calm around them and no Yo-Kai were causing any trouble.

It was then, when she thought nothing interesting was going to happen, that she Nate at the distance. Naturally she decided to go and talk to him, see how he's been doing. When she got closer to him, she saw that Nate looked different, he was slouching and he had his hands in his pockets. His hair was combed down instead of its usual three spikes and his skin was slightly paler than usual.

"Hey Nate how's it going?" Katie asked

Nate turned and smiled when he saw Katie, "Hey Katie, everything's great."

"Hey Nate are you ok, you look different than what you usually look like," Katie said.

"Oh I just decided to try a new look, what do you think?" Nate asked.

"It's ok I guess, but I really liked the way you looked before," Katie said honestly.

"Yeah well, sometimes people change. Let's just say this is a new me," Nate said which confused Katie.

It was then when she noticed something missing from Nate…or someone, "Hey Nate, where's Whisper? He's usually with you," Katie asked while looking around for the Yo-Kai butler.

"Oh him, I just ditched him a few minutes ago. Good riddance with him, he was a total annoyance to begin with," Nate said in a scoff tone.

This shocked Katie, she never expected Nate to say something like that, "Nate what are you talking about, isn't Whisper your friend?" she asked confused.

"Please, he was always pestering me on how he was so knowledgeable about all Yo-Kai. Talk about annoying am I right," Nate said.

"Nate what has gotten into you?" Katie said concerned.

"Nothing, I told you I changed and this is the new me," Nate said.

"Well I don't think I like this new you," Katie said angrily as she turned to walk away until Nate grabbed her arm.

"Now don't be like that doll, why don't you ditch these two losers and hang out with me," Nate said.

"Hey who are you calling losers," Sailornyan and Frostina said angrily.

"Nate let go of me!" Katie exclaimed while trying to pull away from Nate's grasp. Then her watch began to glow and Nate let go of Katie while shielding his eyes from the light. Knowing what this meant Katie shined the watch on Nate, since he was the one acting weird.

Her watch had revealed a Yo-Kai next to him. This Yo-Kai was lizard-like and had green skin. It had a short tail, large orange claws on its feet, a fairly muscular build, a pointed, curved mouth, a large red tongue hanging out, and orange markings around his eyes and ears. Its most notable feature was a large orange pompadour and it also wore blue pants with a white gauze around his waist.

"Well looks like the jig is up," it said in a biker accent.

Katie was a bit creeped out from the appearance of this Yo-Kai, "Um Frostina just who is th-," she was interrupted by Sailornyan shouting at the lizard Yo-Kai.

"Why are you here, why can't you just leave me alone!" she exclaimed.

"Cause you continue playing hard to get babe."

"Umm…Sailornyan, how do you know this guy?" Katie asked confused.

"Guys meet Roughraff, number one trouble maker in the Yo-Kai world. He can turn anyone he inspirits into a delinquent. I knyow him because he won't stop harassing me," Sailornyan explained.

"Eh you're just playing hard to get, I mean who wouldn't want this," Roughraff said as he flexed muscles.

"Wait so you're doing this to Nate, change him back right now!" Katie exclaimed.

"Gonna have to catch me first doll face," Roughraff said before he took a motorcycle riding pose and ran off, leaving dust in his trail.

Nate began to regain his vision after being blinded from Katie's watch, "Oh it feels like 20 flashlights shined in my eyes at the same time," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Nate are you ok?" Katie asked concerned.

"I'm better now since you're here babe," he said smirking.

Katie looked confused, "Why are you still inspirited, Roughraff left?"

Frostina looked through her Yo-Kai pad, "It says here that after Roughraff inspirits somebody, he either needs to let them go by himself or he needs to be defeated," she explained.

"I guess we have no choice, we got to stop Roughraff. C'mon," Katie said as she ran off to where Roughraff went with Frostina and Sailornyan following.

* * *

*30 minutes later*

The gang were following Roughraff's trail thanks to Sailornyan's 'Captain Tracking Sense.' They followed his trail to an alleyway behind the fish market. "You sure he's here Sailornyan?" Katie asked.

"Definitely, I can smell that scoundrel's scent in there. And trust me, I knyow his scent well," Sailornyan said.

They entered the alleyway and looked around for Roughraff, but could only find trash and fish bones, "You sure he's here Sailornyan, cause it doesn't seem like it," Frostina said.

"Do you doubt my 'Captain Tracking Sense?!' Trust me he's here somewhere," Sailornyan said.

"If your 'Captain Tracking Sense' did work, we would've fou-," she said before she was interrupted

"Heads up!" a voice said that caught Frostina's attention to see Roughraff lunge at her head first. She barely dodged causing Roughraff to hit a wall strong enough to dent it. "Geesh, talk about a headache," he said while rubbing his head.

"Alright Roughraff you're cornered now tell us, why are you inspiriting Nate?" Katie demanded.

"You really wanna know, it's because the kid's too nice for his own good," Roughraff said catching everyone's attention. "Look Nate's a good kid, but he's too good. He needs to toughen up give a bit of attitude, and as his pal I took it as my job to help him. And as a bonus I boosted his chance with the ladies, after all women love the bad boy act." That last statement caused Katie to blush a little bit.

"Well it's over nyow, might as well give up you scoundrel," Sailornyan said. With that she charged towards Roughraff but the latter jumped over Sailornyan and grabbed her tails.

He then threw Sailornyan to a wall, "Look, it's below me to hurt a lady, but if you're not giving me a choice, then bring it on," he said while gesturing for them to come at him.

Falling for the gesture, Sailornyan charged at him again with her claws out. She swiped at Roughraff multiple times only for the latter to effortlessly dodge every single one. With her guard down, Roughraff headbutted Sailornyan sending her flying.

Frostina decided to join in and blew an icy wind towards Roughraff now that he was open. Unable to get out of the way, Roughraff got caught in the in the wind and was hurled into a wall. When he got up, he launched himself from the wall and landed another headbutt, "Got to do better than that doll-face."

"Katie we're going to need some help," Frostina suggested.

"I'm on it," she said as she pulled out a medal.

"Let's go my friend! Come on out, Cadin!"

 **Summoning, Charming!**

 **Alarming!**

 **Boom, boom, walla, walla**

 **Dance, dance**

 **Charming!**

 **Cadin!**

"Cadin stop Roughraff," Katie said.

"With pleasure, min min," Cadin said as he lunged towards Roughraff.

Roughraff saw him coming and lunged to the side to get out of the Cadin's way. "And what're you supposed to be, a giant walking cockroach?" he said mockingly.

"It's cicada you mongrel, and I'm about to put you in your place, min min," Cadin said as his blade began to glow, "Cicada Cut!" Cadin then began to nervously slash his sword.

Roughraff quickly lunged side to side, avoiding Cadin's slashes, "Hah, is that all you got. Not even a single scratch," he said. He then saw a strand of orange hair float down and realized where it came from. Even though Cadin didn't necessarily land a hit on Roughraff, he was able to cut some of his pompadour, which only angered the latter. "Oye you messed up my hair-do! Do you know how long it takes to get this right, now you're gonna get it!"

Enraged, Roughraff lunged towards Cadin, which caught the latter off guard and Roughraff landed a solid punch to his face sending him flying into Frostina, who was just getting up.

"Hey leave my friends alone you hooligan!" Sailornyan shouted as she was about to swipe at Roughraff.

Unfortunately, the latter was able to catch her paw before it landed which surprised Sailornyan. "Sorry about this doll, no hard feelings," he said as he was about to headbutt Sailornyan.

Just as he was about to strike, something tackled and forced him to let go of Sailornyan before Roughraff was hurled into a wall. When Sailornyan looked up she was surprised to see Jibanyan lending her a paw. "Jibanyan, what're you doing here?" she asked while accepting his paw.

"I came because I saw how weird Nate was acting so I decided to follow him see what was going on," the cat explained, "And to find none other than Roughraff inspiriting him. But I also should've expected for you guys to be here as well."

"Unfortunately things aren't looking good for us right now," Katie said worryingly as she saw Roughraff get back up.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little runt, fancy meeting you here," Roughraff said, "But if you think you stand a chance against me, you got another thing coming. You didn't forget what happened last time did ya."

"Its nyot going to happen again, so just leave my friends alone," Jibanyan said.

Roughraff only scoffed before turning towards Sailornyan, "Tell me toots, did you actually fall for this runt."

His comment caused both cats to blush, "Whether I have or haven't does nyot concern you! What matters now is stopping you nyow, Jibanyan let's get him," Sailornyan said.

"Right," Jibanyan said getting over what Roughraff said. He then lunged towards Roughraff, "Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan launched a barrage of punches towards Roughraff who only jumped out of the way.

"Hah, need to do better than that runt," Roughraff said mockingly.

"Gotcha now Roughraff," Frostina said as she came charging from behind.

"You're mine you scoundrel!" Sailornyan shouted as she was charging at Roughraff as well.

The latter only replied by jumping over Sailornyan, causing her and Frostina to crash into each other and surrounded in a cloud of smoke. The strange thing was that the smoke was purple, which usually occurs when a Yo-Kai vanishes or transform into their human form, this caught everyone's attention, "Interesting," Roughraff said.

When the smoke died down, instead of Sailornyan and Frostina, it showed another cat Yo-Kai with cyan fur and a white kimono over its body with a gold obi around it. It had a hair clip similar to the one that Frostina had and a hoodie slight over the kimono which covered her ears. On its tails it had white snowflakes instead of fire.

"Ow, I'm going to feel that in the morning," the Yo-Kai said as it rubbed its head. What was weird was that its voice sounded like both Frostina and Sailornyan's voice.

"What just happened, who are you?" Katie asked confused on what happened to her friends.

The Yo-Kai looked at her with a confused expression, "Katie what are you talking about its-," It said before it saw its paw and had a wide eyed expression. "What the heck, why is my hand a paw?!" it said but in Frostina's voice.

"Wait why was that voice coming from me?!" it said but in Sailornyan's voice.

"Wait a minute; did Frostina and Sailornyan just fuse together?" Jibanyan said.

"What are you saying?" the Yo-Kai asked in both voices.

"Here, see for yourself," Katie said as she pulled out a mirror.

When the Yo-Kai saw its reflection, it gave off another wide eyed expression, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!"

"Well if you ask me we just got two babes in one body. Now this I like," Roughraff said. "The hoodie is a nice touch, heck I know what I'm going to call ya, Hoodienyan."

"I am nyot going to be called that you creep!" the Yo-Kai said as it pointed at Roughraff. But it didn't expect to shoot out a beam of ice that struck Roughraff in the chest sending him flying. "Whoa, I can do that," it said in Sailornyan's voice.

Roughraff began to slowly get up and was looking as mad as ever, "That's it no more mister nice Yo-Kai," he said as he charged towards them.

"Stay back," the Yo-Kai said. It then summoned a blizzard that Roughraff was caught in. And just to add insult to injury, he was being pelted with snowballs that were shaped like cat paws. When the blizzard died down, Roughraff was lodged in a wall unconscious.

His medal fell off of him and rolled to Katie's feet which she picked up, "Well that's one way to get a medal."

"That was amazing!" Jibanyan shouted which startled everyone. "You completely destroyed Roughraff. Especially that soultimate of yours, it was awesome. It should be called the 'Frozen Fury Strike,' that's a perfect name."

The Yo-Kai just blushed from all the praise that it was getting, "Oh it was nothing," it said while scratching the back of its head.

"Nothing, that was amazing. You did great Sailornyan…Frostina…um, what should we call you?" Jibanyan asked.

"Just call us Hoodienyan, it's the best name we got and it has a nice ring to it. Just didn't want to say that in front of him," the now name Hoodienyan said while pointing towards Roughraff. "Now just one problem."

"What?" Katie asked confused.

"HOW DO WE GET BACK TO NORMAL?!"

* * *

"Katie I am so sorry for how I was acting before," Nate said apologetically.

After they dealt with Roughraff, Katie went back to where Nate was and was relieved that he was back to normal. In the background Jibanyan and Whisper, who came back and was explained why Nate was acting strange, were trying to separate Hoodienyan by pulling her in opposite sides.

"Nate it's alright it wasn't your fault. I know you would never do anything like that," Katie said.

"Well that's a relief; you know I do remember something I said while Roughraff inspirited me," Nate said which caught Katie's attention. "He said something about you liking my bad boy act."

Katie blushed when she heard that, "Well that's just Roughraff talking, besides I like the way you are better than some bad boy," she replied causing Nate to turn red as well.

Back with the Yo-Kai, Whisper and Jibanyan were successfully in pulling apart Hoodienyan, but they pulled to hard and fell to the ground. Sailornyan was on top of Jibanyan and both were blushing when they saw each other. "Woops sorry about that," Sailornyan said as she got off Jibanyan.

"It's alright," Jibanyan said as he got up as well.

"Hey Jibanyan, just wanted to say thanks for helping against that vandal," Sailornyan said.

"No problem, but you shouldn't have had any problems since you were a strong captain," Jibanyan said with a smirk.

"Hey I would've had him if he didn't play dirty!" Sailornyan shouted.

" _Right_ ," Jibanyan said sarcastically which only angered Sailornyan. Before he realized it, Jibanyan was being chased by Sailornyan while everyone else was watching with a sweat drop.

* * *

Katie: It's recap time!

Frostina: So Katie, who did you meet today?

Katie: Roughraff and Hoodienyan!

Sailornyan: That scoundrel Roughraff is a no good trouble maker who turns anyone he inspirits bad.

Roughraff: You forgot to mention good with the ladies.

Sailornyan: In your dreams! *Claws some of Roughraff's hair off*

Katie: See you next time!

* * *

 **Alright finally finished with this, wow these fight scenes take a lot out of these chapters.**

Frostina: Maybe you should tone down on them a bit.

 **Probably a good idea, alright first thing to talk about is how we decided on Roughraff to be next. He was one of the popular choices to be put in here, along with Shadow Venoct. We decided to go with Roughraff because like we said numerous times, we have Shadow Venoct plan to appear but it's going to take some time, after all he's a strong Yo-Kai so Katie will need some more friends before dealing with him. He'll probably appear in either Chapter 7 or 8.**

 **Next thing I want to say is that we have a new Yo-Kai shipping in my stories, JibanyanxSailornyan. Ever since I was asked to add Sailornyan, I wanted to do this pairing, and just like BlazionxFrostina, I saw 'Katie's New Friends' as the best way to introduce it.**

 **Next order of business, you all are probably curious who Hoodienyan is. She is an OC Yo-Kai owned by Pikatwig. He asked if I could add her in and boom, here we are. I do have other plans for Hoodienyan like her own one shot and her being involved in Yo-Kai Journey.**

Frostina: Why exactly did you make her a fusion between Sailornyan and me?

 **Seemed like a good fit to me.**

Frostina: You're right about that. Now on to the review reply.

 **Whoa I didn't say you can do it- *Stopped by Frostina freezing him***

Frostina: That should keep him quiet, anyways let's move on.

skydragonknight57: We have plans for them and they'll show up very soon.

Pikatwig: Katie will meet some of the legendary Yo-Kai, we just have to show when she meets the Yo-Kai needed for them.

Yo-Kai Ideas (Guest): There will be more summoning and some more confrontation but Katie is usually one as someone who would try to negotiate before any confrontation.

bluesharky: Yes it would and they'll be here

Karaghua: They are coming very soon, trust us.

dr-fanmai-lover: Your idea is interesting, we'll consider it.

NataGames272: After taking it into consideration we decided that Blizzaria and I will be two different people, not my evolution.

Frostina: Now I better go before Muk854 breaks out *Leaves office*

 ***Breaks out of the ice* Oh she's so going to get it. Anyways if you guys enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion on who Katie should meet next. Thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find the most embarrassing secrets from everyone in case they try to steal the intro and review reply again.**


	5. Goldenyan

Katie: Hey everyone it's Katie, and welcome to the next chapter of 'Katie's New Friends.'

 ***Enters office* Alright, I should have everything I need in case anyone tries to take over again. So now- *notices Katie* Not you too Katie.**

Katie: Hehe well I didn't see you here, so I thought I should do it.

 **Katie if I wasn't ok with your boyfriend introducing the story, then why do you think it would be ok for you to do it?**

Katie: *Red face* B-boyfriend, Nate isn't my boyfriend.

 **Tell that to these. *Drops a pile of letters* I was going around to find everybody's most embarrassing secrets to stop them from taking over, and I happened to find some love letters that are for Nate in your office. I wonder how they got there.**

Katie: *Face is more red* You what?! Ok ok I'm sorry for taking over, just please don't show these to Nate!

 **Fine, alright everybody so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. I just haven't been in a good mood recently and I'll explain why at the end so just enjoy.**

* * *

Katie looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00 PM, and was starting to get worried for something. _"Where are they?"_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Frostina was just entertaining herself by making small ice sculptures while Sailornyan was asleep on the couch. While Frostina was concentrating on making another sculpture, the door bell rang which startled her causing the sculpture to go flying and hit Sailornyan in the head.

She yelped in pain and glared at Frostina, "What was that for?! I was just taking a cat nyap and you threw one of your ice sculptures at me! Is that any way to treat your captain?!" She scolded.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! The door bell startled me and it was sent flying!" Frostina shouted back.

"Guys would you knock it off while I go see who it is," Katie said as she headed towards the door. When she opened it, she found the mailman waiting outside who gave her a letter before he walked off.

The letter was addressed to her from her parents, "Maybe this explains why they aren't here," Katie said as she opened the letter. Frostina and Sailornyan also came to see what it said.

 _Dear Katie,_

 _Due to some unexpected turn of events, your father and I won't be able to be home until tomorrow. We trust that you are responsible enough to take care of yourself. There should be some leftover food from dinner last night so help yourself. Take care and try not stay up late._

 _Love Mom._

Katie put down the letter that was sent to her. Her parents left in the morning because they were going to some business trip on the other side of the city and were supposed to be back before tonight, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

Katie was surprised that her parents trusted her this much, sure she was left in the house by herself sometimes but she never had the whole house to herself for a day. "I can't believe this," Katie said.

"I know, your parents must really trust you, to have the whole house to yourself for the whole day. That's amazing," Frostina said.

Sailornyan looked at the letter, "Hey there's more to it on the back," she said.

Katie turned the letter around and saw that there was more of the letter than she thought there was.

 _P.S. We also allow you to invite some friends of yours if you want. Perhaps you would like to invite your boyfriend to stay the night, we wouldn't mind at all._

Katie's face turned red from reading that last part. She just wished her mother would stop saying that kind of stuff about her and Nate. "So Katie what does it say?" Frostina asked.

Katie quickly hid the letter behind her before answering Frostina, "Oh just that my parents are allowing me to invite some friends over if I wanted."

While Frostina believed all what Katie said, Sailornyan saw what was on the last part of the letter and smirked at Katie for leaving a certain part out of her explanation, "Alright so who're you going to be inviting? As your captain I have the right to knyow who'll be with us," Sailornyan said while earning an annoyed look from Frostina.

"Actually I was thinking it would just be the three of us, like a girl's night out," Katie said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Frostina said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we're going to have a blast today," Sailornyan said while raising a paw in the air.

"Alright so what should we do today?" Katie asked before they all started to pitch ideas on what they would do for today.

* * *

*In a shed in Gourd Pond Park*

All was quiet in the shack until electricity started to spark from nothing. The electricity began to form a sphere of energy which grew larger by the second. When it stopped growing, it died down to show a robot with blue eyes where the sphere was.

Its scanner was searching for something before it showed a notification saying 'TARGET NOT FOUND. CONTINUE SEARCH' in red words. The robot then moved forward with the last thing being seen was its eyes as it exited the shed.

* * *

*With Katie*

"Alright so we have the whole night planned out, agreed?" Katie asked her Yo-Kai friends.

"Yep, I got the movie," Frostina said while a DVD case.

"I got the popcorn," Sailornyan said as she was holding a bowl of popcorn.

The girls decided that they would begin the night with watching a movie before moving on to the rest of the activities they have planned. The movie they were going to watch was about a boy who encountered an alien one night and now they must work together to stop aliens trying to destroy the world while also uncovering the alien's past and what he has to do with the boy's missing father.

"I heard so much about this movie, really hope they're true," Katie said as she placed the movie in the DVD player.

"This is the start of the greatest night ever," Frostina said cheerfully.

"Agreed," Sailornyan said.

They sat in quiet as the movie began to play.

* * *

*Few miles away*

'TARGET NOT FOUND. CONTINUE SEARCH' was shown again as the robot's scanner failed to locate its target again. It continued to move forward for 3 more miles before it used its scanner again.

It got another notification, but it was different than the one it usually gets, 'TARGET FOUND.' The scanner than showed a infrared vision that showed three heat signatures inside a house, one signature was highlighted and zoomed in on.

'MULTIPLE PRESSENCES DETECTED. PROCEED WITH CAUTOIN,' was then showed on her scanner. The robot then used it's scanner to search for something else before it highlighted on the house's power box.

* * *

*With Katie*

"This movie is so good," Katie said as she got some more popcorn.

"Definitely," Frostina agreed.

They watched as the boy, who was combined with the alien, was able to defeat another alien which was combined with another human. "This cannot be, just who do you think you are?" the alien said as it struggled to get up.

The boy looked at him while thinking of a name, eventually he came up with one, "I am Mega-" the TV then cut to black in mid sentence.

"Hey what happened, it was just getting good!" Sailornyan said.

"Not sure, I'll check, Frostina can you turn the lights on please?" Katie said as she got up to check what was wrong with the TV.

Frostina reached the light switch and flipped it on, but nothing happened. She repeatedly flicked the switch but nothing happened, "Katie, the lights won't turn on," Frostina said.

"Really, and from what I can see there's nothing wrong with the TV. I think our power's out," Katie said.

"Oh great, nyow what, we can't see a thing," Sailornyan said.

"I actually may be able to help with that," Frostina said which made the others confused. She put her hands in front of her mouth and breathed out, causing dozens of glowing snowflakes to come out and float in the air and light up the place.

Katie and Sailornyan were awestruck at the glowing snowflakes, "How can you do this?" Katie asked.

"Well since I can control ice, I figured I would be able to make fluorescent ice like so. Pretty handy right," Frostina said.

Sailornyan was about to say something before she caught the scent of something nearby, "Guys we have an intruder in here."

Katie and Frostina were shocked and looked around to find the intruder that Sailornyan was talking about but couldn't see a thing, "Are you sure Sailornyan?" Frostina asked.

"Definitely I can smell the scoundrel. They're here somewhere," Sailornyan said as she got her claws out ready to attack what was here.

"Affirmative, I am here," a robotic voice said which startled everyone.

"As captain I demand you reveal yourself right nyow!" Sailornyan demanded.

Stomps could be heard as something was coming towards them. They eventually saw a shadow with bright blue eyes heading their way. The shadow walked into the light of the glowing snowflakes and it was revealed to be a cat robot. Most of its body was covered in gold metallic plates, but its muzzle and chest were a pale yellow. It had a blue sphere in its chest and twin tails with blue flames at the tip. A jetpack was also seen on its back.

Everyone was shocked with the appearance of the robot, "Who are you, are you a Yo-Kai?" Katie asked.

"Indeed, I am a Yo-Kai. I am Goldenyan, a mechanical Yo-Kai from the future," the now named Goldenyan stated.

"I didn't know there were any mechanical Yo-Kai," Katie said.

"It's the first I've of them as well," Frostina implied.

"Alright what are you doing ruining our nyight," Sailornyan said.

"I have come to this time searching for you," Goldenyan said pointing at Sailornyan which confused everyone. "I am you Sailornyan."

Everyone was shock in hearing that Goldenyan was actually Sailornyan, "Impossible, there is nyo way you are me! I would nyever turn myself into some machine!" Sailornyan said refusing to believe Goldenyan's claim.

"Incorrect, I am you Sailornyan. My creation was your choice therefore my reason for why I am here," Goldenyan said.

"Why are you here?" Frostina asked.

"I am here to commence the robotization of Sailornyan years before my creation," Goldenyan stated which gave everyone shocked expressions.

"Hold it right there I am nyot going to be turned into a robot. Nyot nyow, nyot ever!" Sailornyan shouted.

"Why would you even turn her into one now?" Katie asked.

"For one sole purpose," Goldenyan which caused everyone to listen on what she was about to say, "To have my coat shine more."

Her reason caused everyone to fall anime style, "Are you serious, you're going to make me a robot all because you want to be shinier," Sailornyan said.

"Affirmative, my coat only shines in certain areas, but by performing the robotization early there will be more time for my coat to shine more. Therefore the robotization must commence nyow," Goldenyan said.

"Even as a robot, Sailornyan is still vain," Frostina said earning a glare from Sailornyan.

"Time has been wasted long enough, robotization shall nyow commence," Goldenyan said as she raised her paw at Sailornyan. Her paw then flipped down revealing a cannon that began to charge. It fired an energy blast that Sailornyan barely dodged, but it hit a lamp that glowed a bit before transforming into a more robotic lamp.

Goldenyan charged again and fired again, only for it to hit the coffee table. "That's it, you're going down," Sailornyan said as she charged and slashed at Goldenyan with her claws. She immediately regretted it when her claws broke and she yelped in pain.

Goldenyan then charged another blast and aimed it at Sailornyan, who was still in pain to notice. "Robotization commence," she said as she was about to fire before an ice shard struck her in the eye, causing the blast to hit the T.V. instead. "Critical Damage to scanners received. Must repair immediately," Goldenyan said as she began repairs to her scanner.

"C'mon let's get out of here before she recovers," Frostina said as she urged Katie and Sailornyan to exit the house and get away from Goldenyan.

"Where are going to hide?" Katie asked as they continued running.

"I have an idea of where we can hide," Sailornyan said as she took the lead.

* * *

*At the school*

"Sailornyan, why are we hiding from your robot counterpart at the school?" Frostina asked.

Sailornyan has led them to the school and is now trying to unlock the gate with one of her unbroken claws. "Isn't it obvious, this is the last place she expects us to hide at. As a robot she is already smart so there would be nyo reason to go to school, so she won't come here," Sailornyan explained.

Frostina was just shocked from her explanation, "So you're saying that just because she's smart she won't come here! That is the worst reasoning I have ever heard," Frostina scolded, causing Sailornyan to break another claw on the lock.

"Nya! Look what you did, you made me another claw, nyow how are we supposed to get inside," Sailornyan yelled back.

"Would you guys keep it down, Goldenyan might hear you two," Katie said trying to shush the two.

Unbeknownst to them, Goldenyan was on top of the school and using her scanners to get a good aim on Sailornyan. "TARGET LOCKED." She raised her cannon up and began to charge it, "Robotization commence," she fired the blast and it headed toward Sailornyan.

Before the blast hit her Sailornyan was taken away by a shadow that appeared out of nowhere, "Hey what do, who do you think you are?!" Sailornyan demanded.

"A friend," the shadow said in a robotic voice, but it was more masculine than Goldenyan's. When she looked up Sailornyan saw another robot cat, but was dark blue instead of gold.

"Who are you?" Sailornyan asked.

"I am Robonyan, a Yo-Kai from the future and the robotic counterpart of Jibanyan," the now named Robonyan said which gave everyone shocked looks.

"Wait so Jibanyan becomes a robot as well," Sailornyan asked.

"Affirmative," Robonyan stated. He then turned to see Goldenyan coming down with her jetpack. "Goldenyan, cease what you are doing immediately, you are well aware that changing something this major in the past will heavily affect the future."

"Incorrect, probability of timeline being affected by this event are 23%," Goldenyan informed.

"This is unauthorized, the rules of time travel state that if probability of timeline being affected is more than 10%, it must be ceased immediately," Robonyan stated.

"Even so my objective is clear and it shall not be halted," Goldenyan said as she aimed her cannon at Sailornyan.

"Halt, I challenge you to a robot brawl," Robonyan stated catching everyone's attention. "If I win you are to cease your actions immediately and give Katie your medal. If you win then I have nyo choice but to let you continue your objective."

Goldenyan took a while to process what Robonyan said, "Challenge accepted."

Robonyan and Goldenyan took their positions and were at least 12 feet away from each other. They just stared at each other waiting for the right time to start the match; all was silent until Frostina sneezed.

"Rocket Fists!" Robonyan aimed his fists at Goldenyan and they were launched at tremendous speeds. Goldenyan used her jetpack and was able to fly above them before retaliating by shooting some energy blasts.

Roboanyan's fists flew back and he pressed the sphere on his chest which summoned an energy barrier that absorbed Goldenyan's blasts. He then used his jetpack and charged at Goldenyan, having knocked back a few feet, before transforming his arms into cannons and firing his own energy blasts which landed on Goldenyan.

Goldenyan flew into the air before diving towards Robonyan at high speeds, Robonyan then copied her and the two met in the middle creating a shockwave that knocked the three spectators off their feet. The two robots struggled to gain control over the other.

"Wow this is getting intense," Katie said, getting back up from the shockwave.

"I know, this is going to be a close call between the two," Frostina said.

The robots separated from each other and backed away before their arms transformed into cannons. "Let us end this," Robonyan said as he put his cannons together.

"Agreed," Goldenyan said as she followed Robonyan's action.

Both cannons began to charge immense power and the energy was starting to get larger by the second. Katie and the others had worried looks as they watched the cannons grow, "I don't like where this is going," Katie said.

"That much power could be enough to destroy a chunk of the city, this is bad," Frostina said.

"What do we do nyow?" Sailornyan asked worryingly.

Katie then got an idea, "Frostina remember when you were able to make those snowflakes glow?" Frostina was confused on what she was getting at but nodded, "If you can do that, then do you think you can surround them in ice that's thick enough to hold the blast."

Frostina was shocked that Katie asked her to do this, "I'll try," she said. She then shot a beam of ice and began to form an ice dome around the two robots. With the dome done, she made the dome thicker so that I can withhold the blast. By the time she was finished, an explosion was heard in the dome and it began to crack quickly.

"Take cover!" Sailornyan said as she hid behind a bush. Katie quickly followed by hiding behind a wall, while Frostina formed an ice wall in front of her.

The ice dome then shattered and thousands of ice shards flew everywhere. As the smoke died down, Robonyan and Goldenyan were still standing but they were missing so many parts and some of their paint was gone as well. They just stood there until sparks were everywhere on Goldenyan, "Severe damage taken. Further confrontation unacceptable. Power dangerously low."

"I have won this battle, you cannot sustain any more damage," Robonyan stated.

"Affirmative, you have won. My objective shall be stopped." Goldenyan then turned towards Katie, "Call on me anytime," she said as she tossed her medal to Katie.

Robonyan walked up to Katie, "Same with me call upon me whenever you wish," he said as he gave her his medal.

Two portals came from underneath the two Yo-Kai and they began to sink into. "We'll be back," they both said while doing thumbs up before completely going through the portals.

Everyone just stared at where they were before walking back to the house. When they got there they collapsed on the couch from exhaustion, "Well so much for our girl's night out," Katie said.

"Yeah to bad for that," Frostina said.

"I can't believe that I'm going to become a robot, well looks like I just have to enjoy my nyormal life to the fullest before that happens," Sailornyan said.

"If anything that means more acting like a captain and giving us orders," Frostina said which caused Sailornyan to glare at her.

"Perhaps if you actually listened to me I would go easy on you," Sailornyan said before they broke into another argument.

Katie didn't even bother to stop them; instead she went up to her room and put on some earmuffs before falling asleep.

* * *

Katie: It's recap time!

Frostina: So Katie, who did you meet today?

Katie: Goldenyan and Robonyan!

Sailornyan: *Checking out Goldenyan* So robot me what else can you?

Goldenyan: I am capable of transformation.

Sailornyan: Prove it.

Goldenyan: *Transforms into a sailboat* Is this sufficient?

Sailornyan: Yeah it is captain needs her own ship!

Frostina: Great, just when we thought she couldn't take this captain more serious. *Sweat drops*

Katie: See you next time!

* * *

 **And we are done with this chapter. Now I have a lot to explain, I said I wasn't able to write because I wasn't in a writing mood. Well here's why, I was informed by my good pal Pikatwig that Katie is not a playable character in Yo-Kai Watch 3.**

 **I am just disappointed with Level-5, I mean why would they not have Katie and just have Inaho, I mean… *Continues ranting***

Katie: While the author rants about me not being a playable character, I'll explain a few things that may have been confusing. The movie that we were watching was supposed to be a nod to MegaMan Star Force, but it might be a onetime thing and there might not be another reference for a while.

Also it probably doesn't need to be said, but there will also be some RobonyanxGoldenyan since there is also JibanyanxSaiolrnyan and they are same person.

Well since muk854 is still ranting, I guess I'll do the reviews reply.

 ***Suddenly stops ranting* Oh heck no! I am doing the reviews reply and that's final**

Nate: *Enters office* Hey muk, Blazion and Roughraff are at it again.

 **Are you serious, that's the third time this week. I don't even what caused it this time. *Leaves office***

Nate: That should give you some time Katie.

Katie: Thanks for the help Nate, you're the best.

Nate: *Blush* No problem *Leaves office*

Katie: Alright let's do this.

bluesharky: We were planning on doing something for the English release of YW 2, but judging by the progress of our stories were not sure we can.

Pikatwig: He's coming soon, very soon.

SnowPrincess20: I won't meet him in this story but in another one.

Seven: We'll talk about OC Yo-Kai after the replies.

Avian: No no you got it all wrong; I don't have a taste for bad boys. That's just a stereotype that Roughraff believes in. Also like I said OC Yo-Kai will be explained after this.

Karaghua: Muk854 does have a story planned relating to crossovers, you'll just have to wait and see.

Timothy J. Major: He was trying to add Tarantutor in here, hence them being at the school, but he couldn't get it to fit. But he does have plans for other bosses to appear in this story.

 ***Enters office* There was no fight between the two, why did Nate…oh now I see why. Well I'm getting in a better mood, so I won't show Nate the letters.**

Katie: Thank you so much.

 **Whatever, anyways concerning the OC Yo-Kai, since I added in Hoodienyan I got a few requests to add some OC Yo-Kai. Originally I wasn't going to put any OC Yo-Kai but it would be unfair to add in one and ignore everybody else's. So submit your Yo-Kai, I have a set on how they should be submitted. They can be submitted by either a review or by PM. I got some requests already and they are pretty good, but please remember this is a story on how Katie met the Yo-Kai Nate met and some other ones so if your OC isn't in this story I'm sorry.**

 **OC submission:**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Back-story (Optional):**

 **Effect on people:**

 **Anyways if you enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion on who Katie should meet next. Thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	6. Komasan

Sailornyan: Ahoy fellow readers, Captain Sailornyan here and I welcome you to the next chapter of 'Katie's New Friends.'

… **I can't believe this how long are you people going to steal these intros.**

Sailornyan: Who knyows, it'll probably go on for the duration of this story.

 **Oh no that is not going to happen, and I know how. *Pulls out blueprints* I better get to work on this.**

Sailornyan: What's that?

 **Not important.**

Sailornyan: As captain I order you to show me those prints.

 **You may be the captain of Katie and Frostina, but not of me. Now forget about the blueprints or I'll tell Jibanyan some things that you want to keep secret from him. And I think you know what I mean.**

Sailornyan: *Red Face* Alright I'll forget about it just dony't tell him anything.

 **Good so while I work on this, enjoy.**

* * *

Katie was seen riding her bike and Frostina was trailing behind her. Frostina was curious on where Katie was going, "Um Katie, where are we going?"

"We're going to the ice cream store," Katie responded.

"Really Katie why pay for ice cream when I can make it for free," Frostina informed.

"No offense Frostina, but shaved ice doesn't exactly count as ice cream," Katie said, "Besides their having a sale and I can't miss this."

She arrived at the ice cream store and parked her bike before she went in. When she saw the menu the first thing she saw was the sign saying '4-Swirl Ice Cream Now $3!' Not wasting anytime, Katie got in line and was waiting for the line to move.

"You're really set on this on this sale thing are you?" Frostina asked. Katie simply nodded, "Alright but you're missing out, my sister taught me how to make it and she makes some mean shaved ice."

Katie rolled her eyes before she heard the register call for the next person in line, which happened to be her. She went up to the counter and was greeted by the register, "Welcome, what would you like?"

"I'll have two 4-Swirl Ice Cream please," Katie said.

It only took a couple of seconds for the lady to get the ice cream and give them to Katie. She handed her the money and sat down at a table, ice cream in hand. Frostina eyed at the ice cream, "You paid six dollars for this, I don't understand how it was worth it."

"Maybe if you tried it you would understand," Katie said while offering Frostina one of the ice cream cones.

"Oh alright," Frostina said as she accepted the offer and tried the ice cream. When she tried it, she lightened up with amazement, "This is good."

"Told you," Katie said as she took her ice cream. She was about to lick it when instead of ice cream, it touched nothing. Confused Katie saw that one of the swirls was missing, now leaving three, "That's odd."

Katie just shrugged it off; she wasn't going to make a big deal out of one swirl missing. She went in for another lick until she felt nothing again and saw that there were now two swirls left. "What's going on?" she asked confused.

"What's wrong?" Frostina asked.

"My ice cream keeps on disappearing, the swirls keep going away," Katie explained.

"They're disappearing because you're eating them," Frostina said jokingly.

"This isn't funny Frostina, before there were four swirls and now there's only two," Katie said showing Frostina her ice cream.

"I think you mean there's only one left," Frostina said as she took another lick of her ice cream.

Confused Katie looked and saw that there was now only one swirl, "What the heck, something keeps eating my ice cream," Katie said frustrated. "That's it I'm making sure that I'm eating this last swirl and nothing else!" she said boldly and with a determined look. Her look died down when she saw the last of her ice cream disappear in thin air, leaving nothing but the cone.

Katie looked in shock, not believing what she just saw, "Frostina…you saw that right."

"Yeah I did, you were right, and I'm making sure nothing gets my ice cream," Frostina said as she devoured the last of her ice cream.

While still in shock, Katie noticed as her necklace began to glow. She understood what was going on now and wasn't happy about it, "So a Yo-Kai was stealing my ice cream huh? Well when I find this Yo-Kai, I'm going to give it a piece of my mind," she said angrily.

Frostina looked at Katie with a sweat drop and hoped that Katie didn't find the Yo-Kai because if she did, may she have mercy on it.

Katie opened her necklace and started to search for the Yo-Kai and she eventually found where her necklace was reacting the most. "Oh right you little ice-cream thief, let's see what you are," she said as she shined her light in the area.

Her necklace revealed a small dog with ivory-colored fur and red swirls on its cheek and hip. Its stomach was light blue with a swirl and its eyebrows were long blue flames. It also had a green backpack with white spirals wrapped around its shoulders. When Katie saw it, all the anger that she had disappeared and she immediately calmed down, which went noticed by Frostina, "Um Katie, what happened to giving the thief a piece of your mind?"

"I can't be mad at this, it's too cute to be mad," Katie said lost from the cuteness of the Yo-Kai.

The small dog then noticed Katie staring at it. "What in tarnation, ya mean ya can see me," it said in a Southern accent, receiving a nod from Katie.

"Oh mah swirls, this is as surprising as bumblebees attacking ya fer no reason," it said.

"Southern accent, countryisms, oh yeah this Yo-Kai has country bumpkin written all over him," Frostina stated.

"That just makes it even cuter," Katie commented causing the Yo-Kai to blush, "Hi there my name's Katie, what's yours little guy?"

"Name's Komasan, nice to meet ya."

"So Komasan, what're you doing here? And why are you eating other people's ice cream?" Frostina inquired.

"Oh Ah'm sorry, I was just searching fer my brother and Ah got hungry and couldn't resist," Komasan said with a guilty look, "The sweet taste of that cold vanilla swirl, it brings joy to mah mouth."

Katie just couldn't stop thinking on how adorable Komasan was with his look, "Aww its ok, I'm not mad. Next time just ask."

Frostina was surprised from how Katie was treating Komasan, "Wait you're just going to forgive him, after he ate your ice cream."

"Frostina look at him," Katie said as she picked Komasan up and brought him up to Frostina, "Would you stay mad at this face?"

Frostina sighed knowing this was an argument she couldn't win, "I guess not."

Katie put down the small komainu Yo-Kai down, "So you're looking for your brother?"

"Yes ma'm, Ah've been searching all over fer him," Komasan informed, "But Ah'm no city folk, Ah don't know up from down here."

"Well if you want, we could help you search for him," Katie suggested.

"Are ya serious," Komasan gasped receiving a nod from Katie, "That's much appreciated, thanks."

On that note, the three left the ice cream store, "So Komasan, do you know where your brother is?"

"Ah'm afraid not, when Ah got home he wasn't there," Komasan informed, "Komajiro normally stays home and take care of the place while Ah go out. Ah have no idea where he could be."

"Don't worry Komasan, we'll find him," Katie assured.

She got her bike and placed Komasan in the basket and got on it, "So where should we look first?"

"I say we should check out Komasan's place, maybe there's something there that tells us where he is," Frostina suggested.

"Good idea," Katie agreed, "So Komasan where do you live?"

"Komajiro and Ah agreed ta move in the Blossom Height part of the city, we enjoy the quiet there," Komasan informed.

"Blossom Heights huh, it'll take forever to get there by bike," Katie commented, "Luckily we're in Downtown and the train station here connects to Blossom Heights, so we'll take that instead." On that note, Katie rode to Springdale Central Station and went inside.

She set Komasan down from the basket and was about to go through the electronic gate, when she noticed that Komasan stopped moving, "Hey Komasan is everything alright?"

"Uh… yeah, just need to get somethin' out first," he said as he reached into his backpack. He pulled out a small leaf and put it on his head, which caused him to turn into a human boy with black hair, a white shirt with a gray jacket over it, and a small medallion. He also had the swirls on his cheeks.

Katie and Frostina were stunned from what happened. "Um, what just happened, how are you a human?!" Frostina gawked.

"The Yo-Kai leaf Ah have disguises me as a human," he explained, "They grew everywhere back at the country. Fer some reason Ah feel more comfortable around the big city with it."

"Ok, whatever helps you out," Katie said as she scanned her pass and went in, with Komasan doing the same.

The three then got aboard the train and soon it departed for the Blossom Heights district.

* * *

*5 minutes later*

The train stopped moving and the three got off, "So Komasan where's your home?"

"Just follow me ya'll, Ah'll show ya," he said as he led them throughout Blossom Heights.

He eventually led them to a one story house that was made of wood and looked like something from the past. "So this is where you live huh, looks peaceful," Frostina commented.

"Thanks, we chose to live here since it reminds us of home," Komasan said.

"The country must be great," Katie commented.

Komasan nodded, "Well c'mon, let's see if there's anything that shows where Komajiro is."

They went inside and searched for anything that showed any hints on where Komajiro was at, but they didn't find anything. "I didn't find anything here, did you guys?" Katie inquired.

"Nothing but a lot of different manga, which seem to all be from the same author," Frostina said.

"T-t-those were from a while ago," Komasan said while blushing a bit.

Just then, a small noise could be heard from Komasan's backpack, which startled him. "Oh mah swirls!" he exclaimed as he dropped his backpack and hid behind Katie, "Tat's the second time Ah heard tat noise, Ah have no clue what it is."

"Only one way to find out," Frostina said as she went through the backpack. She came out and was holding a small disposable phone that had two unread text messages.

"Komasan, it was your phone that made that noise," Katie explained.

"Well Ah'll be, ya know Ah never got to know how that small thing works," Komasan explained as he got up from hiding.

"Well let's see what they say," Frostina said as she opened the phone and read through the text messages. "The first one says, 'Hey big bro, just wanted to let ya know that I'd be out to help some friends with some stuff,' from Komajiro."

"Oh well now we know where he went right," Katie said.

"He sent you a message… explaining where he was, and you didn't know about it," Frostina said while glaring at Komasan, who was slowly backing away, "If you did know how this works and we wasted time coming here, I would've frozen you solid."

"Ok let's calm down," Katie said trying to bring down the tension, "What does the other text say?"

"It says, 'Going to be gone longer, that Whisper fellow messed everythin' up so gotta start over.'" Frostina said, "How is it that your brother knows how to work a cell phone but you don't?"

"Komajiro was more capable of dealing with city life more than me, it was as shocking as lightnin' striking the same place twice," Komasan explained.

"Wait, his text mentioned Whisper right?" Katie inquired receiving a nod from Frostina, "Than that means he's probably with Nate."

"Your right, so let's go," Frostina agreed.

They left the house and Komasan, who took the leaf off at this point, went in Katie's bike basket and they rode to Nate's house.

* * *

*At Nate's House*

Katie parked her bike outside of Nate's house and she went to the door with the Yo-Kai following her. She knocked on the door and was greeted to Nate's mother, "Oh Katie, didn't expect for you to come over."

"Yeah just came to see Nate about something, is it ok if I come in," Katie asked.

"Of course come right in."

Katie walked in and the first thing she noticed was a large sandwich on the table, about the size of her head, "Uh Mrs. Adams, who's that for?"

"Oh it's mine, for some reason I've been getting cravings and I'm not sure why. I was about to eat it before you came," she explained.

"Alright," Katie said as she went upstairs and knocked on Nate's door, "Hey Nate, it's Katie, mind if I come in."

But instead of a response, she heard loud noises like a small hurricane was happening in his room. She heard some voices that sounded like they were fighting.

"Whisper just give it to him!"

"No, that lion-dog has no idea how to work this precious device!"

"Well I'm sure he's more capable of using it than you are nyow!"

"Watching you three fight is making me hungry."

"Oh mah swirls!" that last voice made Komasan eyes widened.

"Ah recognize that voice, it's Komajiro!"

"Ok we need to see what's happening," Frostina said.

Katie nodded and opened the door and Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan, fighting over the Yo-Kai Pad. There were also two other Yo-Kai that she didn't recognize, one that was like Komasan but was brown, who she figured was Komajiro. The other one was a small old man in a green kimono, white mustache and eyebrows, and his head was shaped like a cone.

"Um guys," Katie said which caught everyone's attention, "What is going on?"

"Katie, what're you doing here?" Nate inquired letting go of the Yo-Kai Pad.

"I was helping Komasan here find his brother, only to find out he's with you and I'm greeted to this," Katie explained.

"So what is going on?" Frostina inquired.

"Whisper's Yo-Kai Pad got a virus and he refuses to admit that he doesn't knyow how to fix it," Jibanyan explained.

"I do know!" Whisper exclaimed but was ignored.

"So we called Komajiro to help since he knyows more about this stuff than any of us to see if he could help," Jibanyan continued, "And it was doing well until Whisper messed it up again and here we are nyow."

"Ok but who's that Yo-Kai," Katie asked gesturing to the small old man.

"This old timer's name is Hungramps, we met on mah way over here and became pretty good with each other," Komajiro explained, "Ah let him tag along with me cause he was hungry and Ah thought Nate wouldn't mind letting have somethin' to eat."

"The only problem is since Hungramps got here my mom has been getting killer cravings and I'm afraid we'll be out of food soon," Nate informed.

"So that explains the massive sandwich she was about to have when I got here," Katie commented.

Hungramps went up to Katie, "Ah it's nice to meet you again young lady."

Katie was confused from his comment, "I'm sorry have we met before?"

"Not exactly, before you got your watch I was haunting a store you went into and caused you to buy a lot of food. My apologies for that," Hungramps apologized.

"Huh, I don't remember that happening?"

"That's because Nate had another Yo-Kai erase your memory of that event because he-" Whisper informed before he was interrupted by Nate smacking him with a fan and into the closet.

"Was there a reason why you just did that?" Katie asked.

"Nope no reason at all," Nate quickly said.

As Whisper was sliding of the closet, Katie saw what appeared to be a giant bat peek out of the closet before hiding again. "Um Nate… are you aware that there's a bat in your closet?"

"Oh yeah, that's just Hidabat another Yo-Kai that lives with me," Nate explained, "She came here and inspirited Jibanyan but after that we agreed to have her live in the closet."

Komajiro went over to Komasan, "So big bro, what brings ya here?"

"Oh well uh… Ah was just wondering if ya need any help, sounded like ya had quite pawful here," Komasan said.

"Well thanks bro, but we're just 'bout done here," he said as he grabbed the Yo-Kai Pad from Jibanyan worked on it for a bit, "There ya go, all done here."

"Give me that!" Whisper exclaimed as he grabbed the Yo-Kai Pad from him.

"He's really obsessed with that thing huh?" Frostina asked.

"You have no idea," both Nate and Jibanyan said.

Komasan turned to Katie, "Ah can't thank ya enough fer helping me out."

"It was no problem, just glad that you found your brother," Katie smiled.

Komasan then showed his medal to her, "Take tis as a token of our friendship."

Katie smiled as she took it from him, "Thank you."

"Well we best be going now, right bro?" Komajiro asked.

"Yep, so let's get. Perhaps we can get some ice cream on the way," Komasan said.

"Ya sure like ice cream huh big bro?"

"That sweet cold feeling, it's just so good," Komasan commented.

"GET OFF ME!" Whisper screamed trying to get Komasan, who was sucking on his head, off him.

The others just watched while sweat dropping, "Is this normal between the two of them?" Katie asked.

"More or less yeah," Nate responded.

* * *

Katie: It's recap time!

Frostina: So Katie, who did you meet today?

Katie: Komasan, Komajiro, Hungramps, and Hidabat!

Frostina: So two country bumpkins and one knows his way around both the city and technology, we sure they're brothers?

Katie: Well they look the same.

Komajiro: Hey bro check out what this can do? *Starts GPS that shows the location of the best ice cream parlors in Springdale.*

Phone: Closest parlor is 2 miles away.

Komasan: OH MAH SWIRLS! ICECREAM! *Runs off*

Whisper: *Distant voice* GET OFF ME!

Frostina: Well they certainly are something.

Katie: See ya'll next time.

* * *

 **And I'm finally done with this chapter, my goodness this took longer than it should've been. Ok I got a lot of explaining to do, I am so sorry for the long wait, for some reason I just couldn't get to finishing this for whatever reason.**

Sailornyan: Too lazy to finish this huh?

 **Pretty much, and it's only going to get worse since I'm back in school. Now explain the things that might be confusing while I get back to this. *Climbs a ladder on some machine and starts wielding it with a blowtorch***

Sailornyan: Wonder what he's making, anyways let's get to work. The thing at the beginning where Frostina said she had a sister, we're sure people can get who it is. And to make things clear, we know that in the anime they're the same person but they'll be separate people in these stories.

The bit with Komasan having a stack of manga is a reference to the whole Komasan in Love shorts on the anime where Komasan was in love with a manga artist.

As for why Hungramps and Hidabat were here, well the author just couldn't think of a good story for how they meet Katie so he just put them in here to get their medals.

Sailornyan: *Looks up and sees Muk854 still working* Looks like I'm doing the Reviews Reply.

 **Oh no you don't! *Turns off blow torch* I am doing the Reviews Reply do you hear me, no one else! *Starts climbing down***

Sailornyan: *Pulls off screw on machine and it starts shaking*

 **Oh crud. *Machine falls apart and buries Muk854***

Sailornyan: Anyways, to the Reviews Reply!

Pikatwig: Hope we did well with Komasan, we tried to keep close to his country talk the best we could.

bluesharky: We do have plans for the bosses to make some appearances here, just have to wait for that part.

Princess Page: Blizzaria is going to be in these stories, trust us.

Just Another Kid: We appreciate you for liking these stories and thank you for explaining what you think of them. Yes we do have trouble trying to keep as close to the characters as possible but we are trying our best.

Avain: Your idea for Multimutt sounds interesting, we'll think about it, the same with your idea on the other romance chapter. As for what happened to Ask Away, well we were informed on how that didn't go with the guidelines and with Muk854 being new here he didn't know what else to do so he deleted it. He tried to restart it as a forum but it didn't get as much attention as before so it's unfortunately discontinued.

Sailornyan: Also we thank you all for your guys' OC submission. They all look good and we'll see if we can implement them in some of the other chapters. Also a mistake we made in the submission form, we forgot to ask for tribe but luckily you guys did put tribe so thank you for that. Anyways, here's the correct form for OC submission.

* * *

Name:

Appearance:

Tribe:

Back-story: (Optional)

Effect on people:

* * *

 ***Rises from machine's rubble* I can't believe you just did that.**

Sailornyan: Looks like you got to start over.

 **No, I'll just do this. *Snaps fingers and machines rebuilds itself to a laser cannon***

Sailornyan: H-h-ow did you do that? And what is that?!

 **I'm an author; I have these powers that control anything except for you characters. That's where this bad boy comes in, behold the Reboot Cannon, with this I can reboot a character's existence, rewriting them as I want so that they won't interrupt me again. And because of you, you're my first test subject. *Aims cannon to Sailornyan***

Sailornyan: Oh nyo nyo nyo! I'm out! *Dashes out of room*

 **This should stop people from intruding, anyways before we end this I want to announce that I have another story up called "A Loner's Love," so if you guys could read and review that story, it would be appreciated.**

 **Anyways, if you guys enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion on who Katie should meet next. Thank you and stay alert for the next chapter.**


	7. Shogunyan

Komasan: Howdy ya'll, Ah'm Komasan, and Ah like to welcome ya'll to a new 'Katie's New Friends.'

 **Wait what… Komasan, why didn't the Reboot Cannon get you?**

Komasan: Ah don't know, maybe it wasn't plugged in?

 **Komasan please, there's no way something like this is powered by an electrical plug.**

Komasan: Then what do ya call this? *Holds a plug connected to the Reboot Cannon.*

… **I have nothing to say… nothing.**

 **Anyways, hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter of Katie's New Friends, even though Komasan just said that. So it's been quite a while since I done a chapter here, and I'm glad to be back to working on these.**

 **So before we move on I like to say that this chapter includes the second OC Yo-Kai, since the first was technically Hoodienyan. Anyways this OC belongs to Readerryu, so I hope I did it well and without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Katie was in her room looking through her Medallium and all the medals that she has obtained, "I sure made a lot of friends."

"You really have, I guess you're just a likeable person," Frostina said.

"Thanks," Katie smiled.

"With all those medals, it's only a matter of time until we get to see a legendary Yo-Kai," Sailornyan said while laying on a hammock she made for herself some time ago.

"Legendary Yo-Kai?" Katie inquired.

"Oh right I never told you about them," Frostina said, "Legendary Yo-Kai are some of the most powerful Yo-Kai in the Yo-Kai World, and by collecting a certain number of medals you can actually meet them."

"And while they're still sorted into the eight tribes, their power alone gives them the title of legend," Sailornyan added

"Really, I look forward to when I get to meet one of them," Katie said.

Then suddenly, the Medallium started to shine brightly causing Katie to drop it in surprise. The Medallium then started to turn by itself until it reached a certain page with eight medal with the tribe icons in a circle. "Frostina what's going on?" Katie inquired.

"It's happening," Frostina said stunned, "It's summoning a legendary Yo-Kai!"

The slots shined brightly before it showed a Yo-Kai of each tribe in their respective slot. They showed Jibanyan, Blazion, Robonyan, Noko, Hidabat, Hungramps, Tattletell, and Manjimutt.

"This is going be good," Saliornyan said with excitement.

The lines that were connecting the slots began to glow a rainbow color as a voice spoke.

 **Summoning, Legendary!**

 **Imaginary! Incendiary!**

 **Flip flop, squiggleboom, slim slam!**

 **Legandary!**

The light began to die down and Katie was able to see again and was surprised from what she saw. On top of the Medallium was a blue cat Yo-Kai wearing silver samurai armor with a gold crescent moon on its helmet and golden flames on his tails.

"Guys, is this a legendary Yo-Kai?" Katie inquired.

"I think it is," Frostina replied.

"Indeed, I am Shogunyan," it said.

"So this is a legendary Yo-Kai huh," Sailornyan commented, "I was kind of expecting more from them."

Shogunyan flinched from her words before glaring at Sailornyan, "What was that?"

"It's just that I thought a legendary Yo-Kai would be like a huge strong warrior, not a cat cosplaying as a samurai," Sailornyan informed.

A tic mark appeared on Shogunyan as he growled angrily, "I'll show you why I am a legend!" He unsheathed his sword before lunging towards Sailornyan. He slashed his swords multiple times before landing behind her.

Sailornyan recovered from her initial shock when she saw nothing happened, "Um, you missed." No sooner than she said that, her hammock was cut to shreds and she fell to the floor. "What just happened?!" Sailornyan exclaimed.

"You had just witnessed my 'Hammock Tear Slice #2,'" Shogunyan explained as he sheathed his sword.

"Then what was number 1?" Katie asked but was ignored when Sailornyan got up furiously.

"How dare you do that!" She exclaimed, "As captain of this crew I order you to explain yourself!"

"You brought that upon yourself," Shogunyan explained, "You doubted my word as a legendary Yo-Kai so I showed you just what a legend is capable of."

That answer, however, only made Sailornyan even more angrier, "That's your excuse for destroying my property!"

"Sailornyan maybe it's best that you don't anger him anymore," Frostina said trying to calm her down.

"You'd be wise to listen to your friend," Shogunyan commented, "At least she has a calm mind unlike you."

"That's it, I don't care if you're a legendary Yo-Kai, nyo one disrespects me like that!" Sailornyan exclaimed.

"Here we go," Frostina sighed.

Sailornyan grabbed one of Katie's books and threw it at Shogunyan, who cut through it with ease. She grew more infuriated as she threw more objects at the samurai cat, only for him to slice through everyone. She was about to throw another thing before Katie stopped her.

"Sailornyan get a hold of yourself," she said, "You're just destroying more stuff."

Sailornyan grumbled before she calmed down, "Alright sorry."

"So you have seen the errors in your actions, excellent," Shogunyan said as he sheathed his sword, "However you have unleashed a greater threat."

Everyone was confused on what was talking about before he continued. "What are you talking about?" Frostina asked.

"The unquenchable thirst of my blade," he explained, "Since I was a young kit, I used to honed my skills with my blade by cutting katsuobushi. But ever since, the urge to slice things with my blade has become too strong for me to fight." As he was talking he was reaching for his sword again and was about to unsheathe it.

Frostina saw this and knew what was going to happen, so she quickly froze his paw to his sword while it was still sheathed. With his paw frozen, Shogunyan was unable to get it out. "There, that should solve your problem."

"You think it's that simple, the urge is too strong," Shogunyan stated, "It always take control of me." He soon caught everyone by surprise when he jumped out of the window.

"Is he insane?!" Sailornyan exclaimed as the three looked out the window.

They saw that he was ok, but the fall had broke the ice and Shogunyan was already starting to slice through Katie's yard.

"That's not good," Frostina said in worry. It only got worse when Shogunyan started to head out to the city, "That's even worse."

"We need to stop him before he causes even more trouble," Katie said already heading out.

Frostina and Sailornyan were following her, none of them noticing the Medallium glowing again and flipping through pages again. It stopped when it reached a page where the same Yo-Kai appeared, except Jibanyan and Robonyan were replaced with Sailornyan and Goldenyan.

 **Summoning, Legendary!**

* * *

Katie and the others were following Shogunyan's trail of destruction throughout the neighborhood, as he sliced his way towards the city. However, they had trouble catching up to him as he was too far from them and was cutting at a very fast pace.

"How are we going to catch up to him?" Katie asked.

"Let me try something," Frostina a she fired an ice beam towards Shogunyan, but it went past him.

"You missed," Sailornyan pointed out.

However, the beam hit the ground and started to form an ice wall. It grew until it was at least ten feet tall, causing Shogunyan to stop.

"Nice job," Katie praised.

While it seemed that they had stopped Shogunyan, he was able to cut through the gigantic ice wall and pressed on, leaving the three shocked from what happened.

"Well that didn't work," Sailornyan stated.

"Any other ideas?" Katie asked.

"That was kind of all I had in mind," Frostina said

They heard doorsteps behind them and turned to see Nate and Whisper.

"Katie, what's going on?" He inquired

"We released a legendary Yo-Kai from the Medallion and now he's wrecking everything," she explained.

"So Shogunyan," Whisper said receiving a nod, "In that case I'll just go talk to him."

"Don't think that's a good idea Whisper," Nate said.

"Nothing to worry about, I can handle it," Whisper said before heading towards Shogunyan.

"Think he'll be ok?" Katie asked.

"Probably not, his last encounter with Shogunyan didn't end well," Nate said.

"How so?" Katie asked.

When the heard the sound of Shogunyan's sword slashing at something, they looked to where he was but didn't see Whsiper. Instead, there were a bunch of tiny cubes in the same color as Whisper.

Some of the cubes bounced near each other before forming into what seemed like Whisper's mouth. "Oh the Yo-manity," it said in Whisper's voice.

"He ended up like that, more or less," Nate said.

"Can nothing stop this guy?" Frostina asked

Just then, they saw something move past them on the rooftops of houses. Shogunyan saw it and smirked, then followed it.

"What was that?" Katie asked

"I don't know, but seems like Shogunyan is interested in it, so let's follow him," Nate said as they followed him.

"Wait for me!" Whisper shouted as his minced body bounced to them.

* * *

Shogunyan had followed the shadow to the park and while he didn't see anything, he sensed that something was there.

The others had followed him and were confused on why he stopped.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Not sure, he's just standing there," Nate said.

Whisper had joined them and part of him was fixed, but he had parts of him still following him.

"Can someone help me put myself back together?" He asked as some bits jumped on to his body.

"You seem to be doing fine on your own," Sailornyan said.

Shogunyan just stood there until he finally spoke, "It's been awhile since we last saw each other, hasn't it my old friend."

A wind blew as nothing seemed to happen. But then, something shot out of a tree and towards Shogunyan, who blocked it with his sword. It landed in the ground and it was revealed to be a throwing kunai.

Something leaped out of the tree and landed in front of Shogunyan, "Hello, Shogunyan."

"Greetings, Shinobinyan," Shogunyan replied.

The person in front of was a female cat Yo-Kai donned in ancient Shinobi clothing. The others were surprised at this new Yo-Kai appearing.

"Who is that?" Katie asked.

Frostina took out her Yo-Kai pad and searched for the new Yo-Kai. When she found it, her eyes widened, "That's Shinobinyan, another legendary Yo-Kai of the Brave tribe, and the ancestor of Sailornyan."

"Wait, that's my ancestor?" Sailornyan asked.

"Yes, along with that whoever she inspirirts gains ninja abilities and masters ninja moves," Frostina continued.

"So what is she doing here?" Nate asked.

"When Katie summoned Shogunyan, she must've also had the Yo-Kai necessary to release Shinobinyan," Whisper said as he finally got himself back together.

Back with the two legendaries, they just stared at each other before Shinobinyan spoke, "I see you've been busy while I was gone."

"The urge of my blade is one that is too strong for me to fight," Shogunyan said.

"Is that so, then perhaps," Shinobinyan said as she reached for a ninja blade, "I shall fight it for you."

Shogunyan smirked as he readied his blade, "It's been awhile since we last fought, let's see if you have improved."

"Are they actually going to fight?" Frostina asked.

"Apparently so," Sailornyan said.

The two legends stood ready for battle, eager to go against it each other. Soon, they lunged towards each other, their blades clashed with the others, and were struggling to take control. They separated and clash swords with the other multiple times. They were going so fast that the others had trouble seeing where they were at. It was like this for a few minutes before they struggled for control again, but Shogunyan was overpowering Shinobinyan this time. Shogunyan soon completely dominated her, and she was thrown to the ground. She sat up, only for Shogunyan to set his blade near her head.

"It seems I won this one," he smirked.

"You forgotten, shinobi's are masters of deception," she said before her tails swept Shogunyan off his feet.

He dropped his blade, which Shinobinyan picked up and brought it to his head, along with her blade.

"I win," she said.

"Indeed you have, I yield," he said in defeat.

Shinobinyan smiled as she helped him up. "Did that satisfy your sword's thirst for destruction?" She asked handing him his sword.

"Indeed it has," he said sheathing it.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about him destroying the city anymore," Frostina said.

"Thank goodness," Katie said in relief.

The two legendaries turned towards the humans and Yo-Kai and went up to them.

"Apologies for my rash introduction, I am more calm now than I was before," Shogunyan apologized.

"Oh it's fine, at least you didn't destroy too much," Katie said.

Shogunyan smiled before giving her his medal, which she gladly accepted. Then Shinobinyan came up to her and Nate.

"Seems like you two are an interesting duo, I guess I'll be acquainted with you as well," she said before tossing two of her medals to the both of them.

"Thank you,"both humans said.

Shinobinyan smiled before turning back to Shogunyan, "Care for a rematch?"

"Always."

"You guy's are going to fight again?" Sailornyan inquired.

"Of course, as rivals that is what we do," Shinobinyan replied.

"Determined to do what you must, sounds like Sailornyan whenever she bosses us around, so it makes sense you're her ancestor," Frostina said.

"Watch it," Sailornyan glared

"Now then, let's begin," Shogunyan said.

The two legends glared at each other before lunging at each other, determined to win this match.

* * *

Katie: It's recap time!

Frostina: So Katie, who did toy meet today?

Katie: Shogunyan and Shinobinyan!

*Transitions to Sailornyan resting on a new hammock.*

Shogunyan: Hammock Tear Slice #2!

*Shogunyan suddenly appeared and shredded the hammock*

Saiornyan: Nyot again!

Frostina: For a legendary Yo-Kai, he really has issues with cutting things.

Katie: See you next time!

* * *

 **After months of a long absence on this story, I have returned with this new chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

Komasan: Well Ah certainly did, it was as cool as milk right from right from the cow.

 **I'll take that as a compliment, anyways to Readerryu, hope I did your OC well. Not much else to say so onto the Reviews Reply.**

Komasan: Can Ah do it?

 **Oh no, I have gone to long without doing this, and nothing will… wait a sec.** _ **If I let Komasan do it, that gives me an excuse to try out the Reboot Cannon on him. Komasan lovers may hate me, but I haven't tried this thing out so it's worth it.**_ **Go ahead.**

Komasan: Mighty kind of ya pardner.

Pikatwig: Awe shucks, thanks for all the kind words.

Readerryu: Muk854 hopes that he did yer character well.

Avian: Glad to hear ya liked the last chapter, and Muk854 wishes to try to keep any Yo-Kai coming, even ones that could help.

Just Another Kid: Thanks for ya kind words, means a lot to us.

evilturkey5: We'll consider it.

Gibby27: Don't mind at all, do what you wish.

Komasan: Also all yer OC's are all good ideas, and we'll consider them to add on here.

 **Bravo, bravo, you get a prize Komasan.**

Komasan: R'lly, what is it?

 **The first blast from the Reboot Cannon! *plugs it in and the Reboot Cannon aims at Komasan and charges up.***

Komasan: OH MAH SWIRLS!

*Cannon fires but Komasan moves out of the way. It charges again and Komasan runs away, but he trips on the cord and tumbled into the cannon, which fell apart.*

… **you know, I had that coming when I tried to reboot the fandoms favorite Yo-Kai. Wonder how Pikatwig will react to this, guess we'll find out.**

Komasan: Ah saw my life flash before mah eyes.

 **That's great, now I need to rebuild this thing, without the plug. Anyways if you enjoyed please leave a review and a suggestion on who Katie should meet next.**

 **Sain'ofu.**


End file.
